Three is forever stronger
by charisma26
Summary: The supernatural series with a twist! Sam has a twin sister - Jade. How would this have affected the outcome of the series and what adventures could the three of them possibly get into. will do all the series! sisfic - Jade Winchester as my OC! please R&R! :) NOT wincest!
1. 1 - pilot

Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine.

So, this follows on from my pre series sis fic which I am still doing but I hope y'all enjoy this story! Not really necessary to read but is helpful to understand relationships.

Mary Winchester carried her four year old son into his sibling's bedrooms so he could say goodnight to them. She flicked on the switch and was greeted by the two most angelic babies she had ever seen. Sam, named after her father who Mary would never forget and Jade, named after the engagement ring John gave her – the most beautiful stone she had ever seen.

She placed Dean on the ground and he ran, as fast as his little legs would carry him, over to the crib, sloppily kissing his sibling's foreheads. Sam smiled and giggled whilst Jade tried to reach out for him lovingly. Mary walked forward, smiling down at her little bundles of joy.

"Goodnight sweethearts" She muttered, stroking the hair from her children's foreheads.

"Hey Dean" A voice greeted behind them and Mary turned around, glad to see the sight of her well groomed husband. Mary watched as her son's face lit up and he ran into his dad's arms.

"Hey bud… so what do you think. Sammy and Jay ready to toss around a football with us yet?" John asked and Dean shook his head whilst laughing.

"No daddy" He exclaimed and Mary couldn't help but smile at the father and son interaction. She walked forward and stroked her husband's shoulder.

"You got him?" she asked and John nodded, smile lighting up his face at the sight of her.

"I got him" he confirmed and Mary walked from the room, her long nightgown trailing behind her. She vaguely heard John mutter "sweet dreams kids" before settling down into the comfort that was her bed.

Mary awoke to the sound of babies crying in her ear. She called out for John but he was not in his usual spot beside her. She groaned slightly, the sleep deprivation already taking its toll, especially with two babies, but she crawled out from under the covers and padded through to the nursery.

She entered through the doorway and already saw a figure standing against the cot and assumed it was John judging by the size and build.

"John, are the kids hungry?" She asked sleepily but John shushed her, she was glad he was helping out – took some of the weight of her shoulders. She walked back to her bedroom but noticed a light was flickering down the hallway.

Mary's heart raced slightly as she pictured the worst possible outcome but she shook that thought away. She had given that life away years ago, she was probably just nervous. She walked down the steps and gasped at the sight in front of her. John was asleep on the chair, his moth gaping slightly.

"No" she muttered, already sprinting up the stairs. "Jay, Sammy, Jay" She shouted, fear flooding her veins at the sight in front of her.

She screamed.

John awoke to his wife's screams. But by the time he reached his children's bedroom it was too late. The image he saw would forever haunt his mind – his wife, his beloved wife was pinned to the ceiling, red blood dripping from a long gash in her stomach.

"No, NO, NO, Mary" he shouted in desperation, deep within him already knowing it was too late. Angry flames then erupted from her and began to burn her alive. John didn't know what to do, his heart was crushing. He reached inside the cot and grabbed his two youngest and hauled them from the room, keeping them safe from the flames.

Dean's shouts reached his ears as his son stood alone in the middle of the hallway, confusion and terror evident in his green eyes.

"Dean, I need you to take your brother and sister outside right now, now Dean go" He said and carefully placed both his children in Dean's outstretched arms. Dean nodded and ran and John tried to help his wife but watched as the flames encircled her body.

Minutes or hours could've gone by but John couldn't care less. He sat atop the bonnet of a car, holding his children close to him and mourning for the love of his life, swearing to god he would catch whoever – or whatever – ruined his family.

Sam Winchester was reluctantly sitting on a bar stool, throwing back some drinks that were bound to do no good in the morning. Jessica sat next to him whilst his friend hovered around them, hyper as usual. They were discussing his grades and law schools.

"So how does it feel to be the golden boy of the family?" His friend, Mike asked, and Sam's thoughts drifted back to his, mostly, abandoned family.

"They don't know – except Jade of course and she was over the moon – but the rest don't. I prefer not to tell them" Sam explained

"Jade? The hot sister that visits from time to time that started dancing on the tables, that sister?" Mike asked and Sam playfully rolled his eyes but a smile began to play on his lips. That one time jade visited she began dancing on the tables and not long after that everyone joined her – she claimed that Sam needed to loosen up a little.

"Yes – I only have one sister and yes you can ask her out next time she visits" He said. He was really protective of his sister but knew she could date who she likes – she wasn't kid anymore and she would probably kick his ass if he even tried to hold her back, he had learnt that the hard way several times.

"Sweet" Mike exclaimed, walking back towards the bar, "More shots" He exclaimed, despite Sam and Jessica's protests.

They got home late that night, Sam was exhausted and soon fell into an easy sleep, and Jessica curled into his side. But Sam's sleep was interrupted by some loud crashed coming from towards the kitchen. He knew someone was in his apartment – he glanced a figure creeping around – and hid behind the wall, ready to pounce, unaware of the identity of the intruders.

Jade Winchester wasn't that keen into breaking into her brother's apartment but it had to be done if they were going to get his help. Dean, stealthy as ever, made a heck of a lot of noise. Jade rolled her eyes and walled straight to the fridge, peering inside for anything edible. Dean had refused to stop on the way here and Jade needed food to function or else it wouldn't end well for anybody. She grabbed a slice of pie, cherry pie her favourite, it was like Sam knew she was coming. By the time she made it back to the living room Sam had pinned Dean to the floor and was staring at his brother in shock before pulling him to his feet.

She gave a small smile, tucking her long brown hair behind her ears, her bright green eyes shining with amusement.

"Dean what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I was looking for a beer" Dean replied, smiling like a complete idiot. Jade decided to inject herself into the conversation and stepped forward.

"I was looking for pie" She stated, biting into the delicious food. That was her way of announcing herself. Sam tuned around in shock but soon a small smile etched its way onto his lips.

"Jade?" he asked, squinting through the darkness. Jade walked forward and eagerly grabbed Sam into a big hug, pulling his large frame down to hug him properly.

"Who else?" she retaliated, pulling away from the hug and looking Sam, over for any changes from the last time she had seen him which was about, oh – 3 months Jade counted.

"Sorry about the breaking and entering, Dean's idea, but we really need to talk to you Sammy" she explained, knowing that the Dean and Sam were both on shaky ground with each other.

"You have my number Jade, what's so urgent that you had to drive all the way out here for?" he asked, glancing from dean to Jade suspiciously.

"Have you two gotten into trouble or something because I don't know if I can…" he started to say but Jade interrupted him, knowing he had gotten the wrong end of the stick.

"No, no Sammy, nothing like that – you know we would never get caught – it's more of a… family thing" she said and Sam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. But before he could say anything the light got flicked on and in appeared a sleepy looking Jess and Jade smiled at her. she really liked Jess, she was kind, funny, smart and Sam was hopelessly in love with her – she was a good friend.

"Sam, what's going on?" She asked and smiled when she saw Jade.

"Hey Jade" She greeted friendly, giving her a little wave.

"Jess – long-time no see, girl, how's it going?" Jade asked, momentarily forgetting that her brothers were standing right beside her.

"Not bad actually – so what're doing here in the middle of the night? Not burgling us I hope?" She teased and Jade laughed.

"Not quite that desperate yet, we were just here to steal Sam away for a while" Jade replied and Jessica finally looked toward Dean's direction.

"We? Is that Dean – you're brother?" She asked, smiling politely at Dean.

"The one and only. So you must be Jessica right?" Dean asked, strutting forward as if to impress the girl standing in front of him. Jade chuckled and rolled her eyes at Dean's antics.

"Yes, well it's nice to meet you Dean" She replied whilst Dean glanced down at the shirt she was wearing.

"I love the smurf's too and I gotta tell you… you are way outta my brother's league" Dean said flirtatiously and Jade and to laugh out loud at that.

"Dean, stop hitting on everything with legs, you'll scare her" She said, pulling him back by the arm and smirked as he stumbled over his feet.

"Well we gotta borrow your lover boy, talk about some family business but it was _really _nice to meet you" Dean said to Jess, winking as he walked back toward Sam who was throwing him death glares.

"No, whatever you gotta say to me you can say it in front of her" Sam stated, striding forward and pulling Jess close to him. Jade shared a nervous glance with Dean, knowing how awkward this situation was going to be.

"Well, Sam, the thing is… Dad hasn't been home in a few days" I said, hoping he would get the message and realise how urgent this situation is. Sam glanced down at Jade in confusion.

"So, that only means he's working late on a Miller-time shift, he'll no doubt stumble home sooner or later – he always does" Sam said confidently while Jessica looked a little left out.

"Dad's on a hunting trip" Dean stated, emphasising the 'hunting trip' part, "And he hasn't been home in few days" Dean said, staring at Sam dead in the eye. A look of realisation dawned on his face and he glanced down at Jade for confirmation. She nodded sadly, the wounds from her dad's departure still fresh in her mind.

"Jess, excuse us for a minute" Sam said "Me and my siblings have to go outside"

They were walking down the staircase from the apartment and had already given Sam a brief explanation of what they needed from him.

"First off, you can't just break in, middle of the night, and suddenly expect me to hit the road with you guys – I left that life for good and I can't go back" Sam protested

"Come on Sammy, dad is missing okay? We, Jade and I, both need your help to find him. I know you hate the guy's guts but he's still your dad" Dean replied and Jade winced, knowing that the comment was bound to make Sam a little miffed.

"It's not about that Dean… remember that poltergeist in Amherst? Or the devil's gates? He's always missing but he is always fine, why waste time looking when he's probably just stuck on a job" Sam retaliated and they all stopped at the bottom of the staircase. Jade, sensing Dean was about to reply angrily, piped in.

"Sam, he's been gone for a long time, a little longer than necessary so can you please just hear us out?" She pleaded, using her large puppy dog eyes. Sam glanced down at her before looking back toward Dean.

"So Sam, are you gonna come and help us or not?" Dean asked impatiently and Sam avoided staring at Jade, knowing she was trying to use her 'powers of persuasion' to convince him.

"I'm not" he said, a little less confidentially tha he had hoped.

"Why not Sam, a few days couldn't hurt" Jade said. Sam sighed , staring at the two of them determinedly.

"Because Jade, I swore I was done with hunting for good, you remember? I can't just jump back in whenever you guys ask me to, it doesn't work that way?" he said and Jade smiled slightly at Sam's stubbornness.

"It wasn't easy Sam, I'll give you that but it wasn't as bad as you're making it out to be" Dean scoffed, turning around and walking back out of the building but Sam didn't let him get that far.

"Yeah? When I said to dad I was scared of whatever the hell was in my closet he gave me a .45? What kind of dad does that?" he asked and Jade knew Dean was about to get mad.

"Okay maybe it wasn't the best idea in the world, I'll grant you that, but aren't you even slightly glad he did – I mean, with everything we know it's good to be a little cautious right?" she asked and Sam stared down at her.

"Jade I was nine – he wasn't supposed to do stuff like that, he was supposed to say, I dunno – 'don't be scared of the dark – things like that" Sam said and Jade could practically feel the eye roll coming from Dean by that point.

"Are you serious? If dad said 'don't be afraid of the dark that would've been a lie, you know – better than a lot of people - what's out there, he was only preparing you" Dean

"Yeah, I know but the way we grew up after mum was killed…" he said and Jade knew that if he finished that sentence it would not end well.

"Sam" She said warningly but he ignored her, completely focused on dean.

Wand dad's crazy obsession to find whatever the hell it was that killed her but we still haven't found the damn thing yet so we just kill everything? What's the point?" Sam exclaimed and even though Jade sometimes didn't like hunting she knew it was beneficial.

"But Sam we save a boat load of people doing it - surely that's worth something?" she said and Sam exhaled, shaking his head.

"Do you really think mom would have wanted this for us?" Sam asked but that was the final straw for Dean when he threw opens the door and stormed out into the night. She shared a glance with Sam, silent communication passing between them, and both walked out to retrieve their brother.

There were a few minutes of arguing and in that time Jade had had enough. She jumped off the hood of the impala and stood in front of Sam, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sammy, you know I would never ask this of you if it wasn't important. I know how much you despise hunting but… dad is missing, he could be in real danger and despite how bad things are between you two I know you don't want him dead. Please Sammy, just give us a few days" She asked, throwing in a little pout to help her cause. Sam's expression softened as he stared down at her and she knew he couldn't out so her logic. A few days couldn't hurt right?

"I have to be back by Monday" he confessed and Jade's heart did a little dance inside her chest. She completely forgot about his interview and she would do whatever it takes to get him back in time.

"We can do that right? Get him back by Monday?" She asked Dean, no doubt looking like a little kid at Christmas. Dean stared down at her like she had grown an extra head, looking at the two of them like they were hiding a big secret.

But before Dean could ask, Sam interrupted.

"So, what was he hunting?" He asked, a look of defeat plastered on his face. Dean gave a cocky smile and Jade couldn't help but smile. They may be one of the worst dysfunctional families she had ever seen but it was good to be all together. The last time they stood together as siblings, a pack of three, was far too long ago.

Dean explained the case to Sam about how ten men had went missing just outside of Jericho and how they hadn't heard from him in over three weeks – yes he would disappear for days at a time but never for this long, never.

"And if that's not bad enough – we get this voicemail" dean said and played the recording that was cackling. Sam frowned; already beginning to use the hunter skills he was taught.

"You know there's E.V.P on that?" Sam asked and Jade smiled a full blown smile.

"Gold star for the scholar" She said, messing up Sam's hair. He gave a grudging smile.

"Yeah, well, when I slowed it down and ran it through a gold wave this is what I got" Dean said as he played the recording again. "You can never go home" A woman's voice echoed from the machine and it gave Jade the shivers.

"So Sam you coming or what? In almost two whole years I haven't asked you for a single thing." Dean said, and Jade could clearly see he was trying to guilt trip Sam.

Sam nodded grudgingly, "Okay but I have to be back by first thing Monday, if you promise me that I'll get back in time then I'll come with you guys" He said and Dean looked confused all over again.

Sam began to walk away but Dean called out to him.

"What's first thing Monday?" He asked and Sam turned around, sharing a nervous glance with Jade. Jade didn't know how Dean would take the news – she knew that he was still hoping for Sam to come back and how this little confession would break his heart no doubt.

"I have a, um, law school interview and it's basically my whole future on a plate. I can't miss it" Dean's face fell slightly as he looked at Sam.

"Okay" He said and Sam accepted that, walking back to his apartment to grab a few things.

"Did you know about that?" He asked and Jade gulped, not knowing how Dean would react.

"Yeah, for a few weeks now" she admitted but Dean said no more about the subject though he did look a little disappointed.

The next morning they were parked outside the gas station filling up the impala and getting some much needed food.

"Breakfast?" Deana asked, waving the food in his hands. Sam looked a little disgusted and shook his head but Jade leaned out the back window.

"Oh yes, gimme" She said and Dean laughed, throwing a bag of pretzels at her.

"Are you guys still running credit card scams to pay for all this stuff?" Sam asked, rummaging through Dean's cassette collection.

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro-ball career" dean said and Jade swallowed the mouthful of pretzels she was chamming on.

"And it's kinda like government funding – I just pretend that's how they pay us" Jade said and both her brothers stared at her.

Sam let a chuckle escape his lips, shaking his head in exasperation. "What names have you got on the cards anyhow?" he asked and Dean settled himself in the driving seat, starting up the car.

"Burt Aframian and his kids Hector and Maria" he replied and Jade cringed at the names. The names did not suit them one bit.

"Dude, I swear, you have got to update your cassette tape collection" Dean looked offended at Sam's little suggestion, jade too.

"Why?" they both asked in confusion and Sam looked between the pair.

"Well, for starters, they are cassette tapes, who has cassette tapes anymore? and it's the greatest hits of the mullet rock,That's outdated" He said and Jade leaned forward in her seat and Dean looked a little hurt at what Sam said.

"Well Sammy, there's one thing you've gotta learn traveling with Dean..." She said and Sam looked more than a little confused.

"Driver picks the music…" He said and Jade poked her head between her brothers "Shotgun shuts his cake hole" She laughed out settling back into her seat.

"Sammy is a chubby twelve year old, it's Sam" he said but Dean turned up the music, "Sorry Sammy, can't hear you the music is too loud" and with that Dean skidded off towards Jericho.

Dean pulled over at a bridge that was swarming with police officers; each had very serious expressions on their faces.

"Check it out guys" Dean said, pulling out the Federal Marshall badges he had stored in the glove department. He threw one back at Jade who caught it expertly and then dumped one on Sam's lap. "Let's go" he announced and Jade and Sam had no choice but to follow.

By the time they reached the bridge the officers were inspecting an abandoned car and discussing the missing boy, Troy, who was dating the deputy's daughter.

"You fella's had another one like this last month didn't you?" Dean asked, butting into their conversation and walking round, looking at the car.

"And who are you guys?" a dark skinned, middle aged officer asked suspiciously.

Jade and Dean flashed their badges while Sam just stood there, inspecting the scene.

"You three are a little young to be marshals are you not?" He asked, eying the three of them.

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment officer – you know women don't like to reveal their ages – but you did just have another one of these didn't you?" She asked and Dean gave her a sideways smile.

"Yes we did, about a mile up the road but we have had others before that over the years. He was a good kid – he didn't deserve this" The officer said sadly.

"Do you think there is any connection between he victims apart from the fact that they are all male?" Dean asked confidently and the officers warmed up to the three – seeing that they were only trying to help.

"Not that we can see – it seems fairly random" He replied and Sam came and stood next to Jade.

"So, have the department come up with any theories as to who could be doing this?" And the police officer shook his head, looking defeated.

"No – the best theory we have is a serial killer, there not uncommon in the states, or maybe some kind or kidnapping ring? We're not sure" He said and Jade sympathised with the man. His community was worried and there was nothing he could do.

"Well, that, is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect from you guys" dean said and both Sam and Jade glared at him. Sam stood on Dean's foot, smiling uneasily at the officers on front of him.

"Thank you for your time" he said, pulling Dean away "You've been of great help – we'll contact you if we have any other further queries" jade said, scuttling away to catch up with her brothers.

Dean glanced back and quickly hit Sam over the head and Jade had to restrain herself from laughing – she missed those brotherly moments.

"OW! What the hell was that for?"

"Why'd you have to step on my foot?

"Why do you have to talk to police like that?" Jade smiled and they all walked back to the car, narrowly avoiding some FBI agent's that were staring at the suspiciously.

About fifteen minutes later they were walking down the street and noticed a young woman putting up posters, a look of sadness plastered on her face.

"Hey guys – I think that's her" Jade said, pointing over to the woman. The three of the crossed the street and approached the woman who they believed was Amy.

"Hi, you must be Amy" Dean said and the she looked him over, debating whether or not to trust him.

"Yes I am – why?" she asked, hugging the missing posters closer to her chest.

"Hi Amy, I'm jade and these are my brother – Dean and Sam – were Troy's cousins from up in Alaska, we came here as soon as we heard about his disappearance. How are you holding up?" Jade inquired.

"As good as to be expected I guess – how come I've never heard of you before?" she asked, walking towards a little café and the siblings followed her.

"Well that's Troy I guess, were not really around much – haven't seen him since he was ten – but family is still family you know" Dean said as they followed Amy.

Another girl, around the same age walked up to them and comforted Amy. She introduced herself as Rachel and they all sat down in the café together. After a few minutes of talking the information they got was Troy was on the phone to Amy just before he disappeared and that Amy acquired a necklace that she believed to be devil worshipping to piss off her parents. But that was not all, Amy and Rachel revealed there was a local legend that a girl killed herself of Centennial bridge and she kills men that offers her a lift. Things just got a lot more interesting.

Sam, Dean and Jade were at the local library searching for the woman they believed to be the spirit haunting the town. Dean searched the computer but it came up with zero results, he sighed angrily so Jade leaned over his shoulder and typed in "centennial bridge murder" and again it came up with no results.

Sam laughed at his sibling's identical bitch faces and shoved Dean's chair away from him so he went flying backwards.

"God Sammy – you're a control freak" he exclaimed but let Sam type in what he was wanting.

"Violent death equals murderous spirit right? But maybe were looking at it wrong, maybe this woman wasn't murdered" Sam explained and typed in "suicide on centennial". It produced a newspaper article from the year 1981.

"Smarty pants" she muttered whilst Dean rolled his eyes "geek boy" He said but he still read the article, his eyes sweeping back and forth.

"Okay so Constance welch, 24 years old, jumps off bridge after the death of her two children – apparently they drowned in the bath tub" Jade read out, feeling incredibly sorry for that women. It was no excuse to kill but… it must've been hard on her, Jade thought.

"Hmmm, there's a picture of her husband, Joseph Welch, standing next to the exact same bridge where Troy died" Sam said and when Jade looked closely she recognised the bridge.

"That bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asked, already knowing the answer. Sam and Jade nodded and the siblings all shared a look – they were going to go investigate.

Jade and her brothers walked along the length of the bridge, immediately knowing that this bridge was where it all started.

"Yup – this is definitely the bridge where Constance took the swan dive. This is where we should start looking" Jade said, looking down at the formidable water beneath her. She shivered slightly as she looked down.

"Do you guys think that dad is actually here or are we on some wild goose chase?" Sam asked uncertainly and Jade looked towards Dean for answers. She thought the same thing as Sam.

"Dad was chasing this story and we're chasing him, it makes sense that he would be here – or at least was here" Dean said. Jade looked down at the ground. She didn't always like her dad but she would always love him, it hurt her to not know if he was alright.

"So Dean, what are we going to do now? If dad's not here then what are out next steps?" Jade asked and Dean gave her shoulder a little nudge.

"We'll find him, don't worry. May take a while but we'll find him I promise" he stated and Jade felt relief sweep over her. Dean would always know what to do.

"Dean, I really need to be back by…"

"By Monday – I heard you the first time Sammy. You're really serious about this aren't you. You're gonna live this apple pie life with your girl is that it?" Dean questioned, facing Sam with a hint of disappointment plastered on his face.

"I guess so, why?" Sam asked and Jade could feel the tension building, anger was bubbling to the surface.

"Jessica doesn't know the truth about you does she? That's not healthy Sam and you know it – sooner or later you're gonna have to come to terms with who you really are – a hunter, no one else" dean stated and Jade couldn't' help but sigh angrily. She always had a bit of a temper on her and watching her brother's fight was both aggravating and saddening.

"Dean I am not going to have this life okay?" Sam shouted and Dean rolled his eyes.

"You have a responsibility…"

"Oh yeah? To who? To dad and his hell bent mission? Me and Jade didn't even know mom, hell we don't even know what she looks like if it wasn't for the pictures, we can't even remember the sound of her voice. She's gone Dean and we can't get her back" Sam screamed and Jade's heart clenched. Fair enough she never knew her mom but she still loved her deeply

Dean grabbed Sam around the collar and pushed him against the railing of the bridge.

"Don't you dare speak about mom like that" Dean growled and Sam at least had the decency to look ashamed of himself.

"For the love of god, STOP IT RIGHT NOW" Jade shouted, roughly pulling her brothers apart "We've hardly been together for five frickin' minutes and you're already fighting. You both have got to get over your problems so we can solve this DAMN CASE" she cursed, breathing heavily after her rant.

"Uh jade, is that Constance?" Sam asked, pointing behind her. She turned around just in time to see a figure dressed in all white fall from the bridge and raced forward but saw no sign of Constance anywhere. Just then the impala's engine roared to life.

"Dean – who the hell is driving the impala?" Jade asked and gulped when Dean pulled the keys from his pocket.

The lights almost blinded them as the car skidded forward. Dean was the first to react, turning around and running down the stretch of the bridge. Sam and jade not far behind him. Jade's hand wound into Sam's as the car got closer to them. So the siblings did the only thing they could – they flung themselves over the bridge just in time to avoid getting hit by their beloved car.

Jade missed the metal beam that Sam had landed on but she reached out desperately for anything to hold on to. Her fingers laced around the edge of another metal bean about two feet below the one she wanted and she dangled there about fifteen feet above the water.

"Jade, Dean, guys?" Sam called out desperately. Jade watched as his shaggy head popped out above her and she smiled cheekily at him.

"Hey Sammy" She greeted, casually waving with the hand she wasn't dangling from.

"You okay?"

"Oh yes, just exceptional kind sir" She replied sarcastically, a small smile etched on her lips.

"How about you dean-o, how you holding up down there?" she called out, hearing the sound of water splashing.

"Peachy" He said, raising his hands in an A-Okay sign. Sam couldn't help but chuckle.

"Jade, do you need a hand or…" He started to say but bit his tongue when she wrapped her feet around the beam, flipping her body over it and gracefully standing up, climbing up on to the same beam he was on.

"No thanks, I think I got it" She said, already climbing back up the bridge like, well, a monkey.

They met up with Dean a few minutes later and he was covered in mud from head to toe. Jade and Sam teased him for a bit before driving back to town to get a motel room as Dean was still incredibly filthy.

The walked into reception and ordered a room for a few nights. The guy behind the desk looked at the credit card they handed over and frowned.

"You guys having some sort of reunion or something?" he asked and all the siblings frowned.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked and Jade was already trying to figure out what the guy was talking about.

"Another middle aged guy, same surname, bought a room here for over a month" the guy explained. Jade bit her lip and leaned across the desk, smiling encouragingly.

"Could you show us the room please, that's out dad – been trying to call him for days but he's that bad at technology he hasn't turned the stupid thing on" She giggled and the guy nodded, rather nervously, and showed them to the room.

The door swung open and inside the room was strewn with papers from the case, old food and some ingredients for warding off the supernatural.

"Dad was obviously very worried about something" Jade said, staring at the cats eyes with interest.

"Hey guys look at this; dad's got all the information on the victims. All of them white males and all seem relatively good" Dean said confusion evident in his voice.

"Well they must have something in common" Sam said, reading over all the information on the wall. Jade read some more articles and noticed one named the 'woman in white'

"Dad figured it out. Look here, the woman in white – it looks exactly like the bitch that possessed the car Dean" She called out and felt Dean's presence behind her, reading the article over her shoulder.

"Sly dogs" he muttered "Dad might've already destroyed it if he knew what it was"

"Maybe, but she could have other weaknesses" Sam suggested.

"Dad would need to make sure though – he wouldn't leave an open case, the only problem is it doesn't say where she's buried" Jade said, feeling annoyed at the lack of information.

"Okay then, you guys see if you could find where he lives now while I get presentable" dean said and Jade glanced at how filthy Dean was and had to supress her giggles.

"Wait up, um, what I said before, about mom and dad – I'm sorry" Sam confessed looking first at Dean than at Jade. Jade nodded, knowing that Sam didn't really mean what he said, he was just talking before thinking.

"Hey – no chick flick moments Sammy" dean said, holding up his hand. Both jade and Sam laughed.

"Alright jerk" – "Bitch" dean replied. Jade shook her head in exasperation "Asshat and dick" she said – it had been so long since they had called each other these names she couldn't resist. Sammy was the asshat whereas Dean was the dick.

"Princess" Sam said, smirking in her direction and Dean walked toward the bathroom throwing a quick "Hoe" over his shoulder followed by a bark of laughter. They had been calling each other these names for fun for years – just a part of their unique relationship.

Jade looked back towards Sam and noticed he was staring at a picture sadly. On closer inspection she noticed that it was a picture of her, Sam, Dean and their dad when they were growing up. She shared a small smile with Sam, having an inkling to what he must be feeling.

Jade watched as Sam listened to his voicemail messages, she presumed they were from Jessica and Jade knew he was missing her. he soon shut the phone though when Dean emerged from the bathroom, squeaky clean.

"I'm starving to death over here so I'm gonna go and grab us something to eat, want anything?" He asked, Sam shook his head, staring longingly at his phone. Jade eagerly nodded.

"Yes please – anything edible" She said, glancing up from the case files in front of her. Dean disappeared out the door leaving the room in a comfortable silence.

Barely a minute had passed when Sam's phone began ringing shrilly. Jade glanced up and judging by Sam's body language she knew it wasn't Jessica.

"What? What about you?" Sam asked and shortly after that he shut the phone off and stood up from the bed.

"Come on Jay – we gotta go" He said, walking towards the window at the back of the room.

"What? Why? What about Dean?" She asked and allowed Sam to pull her to her feet.

"Police guys have got him, we'll find him later but we gotta leave now" And Jade didn't question him anymore when she saw a couple of officers stride towards their motel room.

"Okay – were gone" She said, scrambling through the window after her brother.

Jade and Sam decided to go and talk to Constance Welch's husband to see if they could find some answers. Unfortunately the whole 'interview' didn't end up going too well when they found out their dad had questioned him as well which then led to some rather personal questions about Joseph's affairs which resulted in them getting kicked off the land. So much for that.

Sam and Jade where sitting in the impala, thinking about what their next moves would be.

"We need to get Dean Outta jail" Jade demanded, worrying about her brother.

"Yeah - but how? We can't exactly just barge in, guns a blazing and demand for him to be released" Sam said and Jade saw the gears turning inside his head.

"No, but we can provide him with his own opportunity to escape" Jade suggested, a devilish smile on her lips.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, but instead of answering Jade pulled her cell phone from her pocket and dialled 911 letting it ring a few times before thrusting it into Sam's hands so he had no choice but to take the call.

"Welcome back Sammy" She declared happily and just after she said that the operator on the other end answered their call.

"Hello? 991, what is your emergency?" She asked and Jade had to stifle her laughs at Sam's affronted facial expression.

Ten minutes later Sam's phone rang and he answered it and Jade knew it was Dean by Sam's relieved face.

"Hey dean. Yeah, and you can thank Jade for that, you're welcome. Now we are dealing with the woman in white because her husband did cheat on her, and her husband said she is buried behind her old house which I'm sure would've been dad's first stop." There was pause until Sam continued speaking "But I just can't figure out why dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet?" another pause "What? Are you sure?" A more prolonged pause which got Jade interested "he never goes anywhere without that thing" By now she had had enough of second guessing what was going on so she asked Sam for the phone and he handed it over to her when he nearly skidded off the road.

"Hey Dean, it's Jade. What's going on? What about dad?" she asked, feeling worry spread through her veins.

"He's not here, I've found his journal and there is some coordinates in it" he explained, sounding like he was out of breath from running.

"Coordinates? To where?" she asked, confused.

"Not sure yet but…" He started to say but Jade interrupted him with a screech at Sam to brake. He obeyed her almost immediately and she jolted forwards, placing her hands in front of her on the dashboard to stop herself from going through the windscreen. She saw the woman in white in the middle of the road but now she was gone.

She glanced sideways at Sam and saw how he was breathing deeply, staring out the windows of the impala. She heard Dean shouting at them over the phone in desperation and was about to answer him when she the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She flung around in her seat and saw the woman of white sitting there, her pale skin illuminating the car.

"Take me home" She demanded, flicking her hand and throwing Jade from the car before locking Sam in it. Jade landed with a painful grunt, her back slamming into the hard concrete but, thankfully, didn't hit her head that hard. She growled threateningly and stood up but it was too late. The impala was already zooming off into the distance

"Sam. SAM" she screamed and ran after him, knowing now what Constance wanted. She kept saying 'take me home' all she wanted was to return home – so that's where Jade began to sprint too, praying to god that nothing would happen to her brother.

After fifteen minutes of constant running she was completely out of breath. She reached Constance's old house just in time to see Sam driving the impala through the front of the house and Dean running after him.

Her eyes went wide at that sight and she ran as fast as her legs would allow her, running up to the impala and helping Dean get Sam out of the car. Soon though, Constance waved her hand and a desk came hurtling towards the three siblings and pinned them up against the car.

"BITCH" Jade screamed, struggling to get free. Constance ignored her curse as her attention was distracted by the little children – a boy and a girl – that looked to Jade like ghosts. There was a look of fear on Constance's face as she stared at the children who, Jade assumed, was her dead children.

"You've come home to us mommy" They said in unison and the kids rushed Constance and she disappeared in a surge of energy, her screams filling the air. Once she was gone the siblings pushed the desk away from them and Jade immediately began inspecting Sam's injuries. There was a bit of blood and a few cuts on his chest but nothing that they couldn't sort out.

"Well done Sammy – you managed to find her weak spot" Dean congratulated him, slapping him lightly on the back.

"Yup, good work Sammy. Killing her kids must've prevented her from coming back here – she was terrified of them" Jade said, rubbing her lower back.

Dean noticed this and strode forward, frowning at her in concern.

"You okay Jade?" He asked, and both her brother's beady eyes bore into her.

"Yup – just dandy, now let's get the hell outta here. This place is giving me the heebie jeebies" she declared, inspecting the impala for any damage.

Dean chuckled at her and helped her in inspecting his beloved car.

"But if you screwed up my car Sammy – I'm gonna have to kill you" he threatened playfully while Sam and Jade laughed at his response – even though he was most likely being serious.

The siblings were on the journey back to Stanford and Sam as sitting in the front seat, a flashlight shining on the map placed across his legs.

"So the coordinates that dad gave us point to Black water Bridge and it's in Colorado"

"What the hell could possibly be there that needs taking care of?" Jade asked, reading the map over her brother's shoulder.

"Not sure but it sounds charming enough – how far is it?" As soon as Dean said those words Jade stopped breathing and looked at Sam nervously, knowing that Dean was just going to get disappointed all over again.

"About six hundred miles but, Dean… I can't go – I need to be back in less than ten hours" He said, sounding rather apologetic. Jade squeezed his shoulder supportively and leant back in her seat – knowing they needed a brother's moment, knowing that Sam needed Dean to understand.

"Yeah, yeah whatever – I'll take you home" He said sadly, keeping his eyes trained on the road. Sam shut off his flashlight and they drove in an uncomfortable silence.

Dean pulled up outside of Stanford and Sam pulled his large frame from the car, leaning back to talk to them.

"Promise me you'll call me when you find him?" Sam asked and jade nodded her head, jumping over the seat so she was now sitting in the passenger seat – ignoring Dean's glare.

"Of course Sammy – you'll be the first person we call" She assured him.

"So… maybe I can meet up with you guys later?" he asked nervously and Dean finally cracked a smile, the first smile in over four hours.

"Yeah, all right" Sam kissed Jade on the forehead and turned around to stride away but Dean called out to him, halting him in his walk.

"We all made a hell of a team back there you know?" Jade smiled and Sam nodded in agreement.

"We sure did" And with that Dean drove off, leaving Sam staring after his siblings.

The impala had only made it down the road for less than a mile when Jade got a dreaded feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew something was terribly wrong. She twisted around in her seat and watched in horror as her brother's apartment suddenly went up in flames.

She screeched at dean to turn around and he obeyed her orders without question, his eyes turning wild at the sight of his brother's apartment.

The two siblings raced into the apartment, feeling the angry hot flames on their skin. Dean burst open the bedroom door and Jade couldn't believe the sight in front of her. Jessica was pinned to the s] ceiling, her whole body covered in flames and Sam was screaming out for her, his face one of intense grief. Jade and Dean ran forward and forcefully pulled Sam from the bed and yanked him from the room – ignoring his pleas for Jessica.

Jade stopped at the doorway and just stared at Jessica for a few seconds even though she knew it was wrong. Jessica was her friend and she didn't deserve this. This was hoe her own mum died and it physically pained her to watch this tragic event. She blinked away the tears and ran from the room just as the ceiling collapsed and the flames engulfed the place she was standing just a few seconds before.

The firemen was putting the fire out, jets of water steaming from the hoses. Jade couldn't watch it anymore, so she turned around and walked back towards her brothers. Sam was loading up the trunk, his tear stained face was grubby and rimmed with red.

"We've got work to do" He announced determinedly, glancing at his siblings before slamming the trunk shut.

So… hope it was okay! nearly 8000 words! I promise I will finish this story – I've even started planning as far as season 4 but I would like to move through season 1 quickly! I did the pilot to establish relationships, etc, but I may miss out some non-important episodes.

PLEASE REVIEW – it means a lot! Thank you!


	2. 2 - Wendigo

Disclaimer: supernatural does not belong to me!

Thank you so much for the reviews – they mean a lot! Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter – it's a bit longer than the last one!

Jade and her siblings were traveling in their car, cruising down the road to their next destination. Dean was driving – his eyes glued to the road – whereas Sam was sleeping, his head pressed against the window. Jade carefully watched her brother sleep; knowing that the last week had been the hardest for him yet. She and Dean had stayed with Sam at Stanford searching for any clues as to where the demon that killed Jess could be. They then stayed for the funeral and held Sam while he cried, there to support their brother in his hour of need. Now though, they were on the way to Blackwater Ridge, following the coordinates their dad gave them.

Jade jumped slightly as Sam jolted awake – his breathing laboured. Sam had been getting a lot of nightmares recently and the siblings felt useless as there was nothing they could do to help him.

"You okay Sam?" Dean asked, frowning over at his little brother.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" He replied, blinking and facing away from his siblings, staring out the window.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Jade asked, keeping her voice quiet as she rubbed her brother's shoulders soothingly.

Sam nodded but refused to meet her eyes, sadness evident in his demeanour.

"You could drive for a while if you want Sammy, might do you some good" Dean suggested and both Jade and Sam gaped at him. Was he being serious?

"Never once have you asked me that Dean" Sam said while Jade shook her head in complete shock. The impala was Dean's baby, his and his alone.

"Okay, forget it, never mind – thought you might want to, never mind" Dean said, sounded a tad offended. Jade rolled her eyes.

"I know you two are worried about me but I'm fine – I promise okay?" Sam asked, twisting around in his seat to face both Jade and Dean. Dean didn't look at all convinced and Jade just raised her eyebrows in disbelief. Sam wasn't okay and they all knew that.

"Anyway, well the hell are we? It looks like were stuck in the middle of nowhere" Jade commented, staring out the window at the endless greenery stretching for miles.

"We are just outside of Grand Junction little sis" he said and Jade frowned.

"So… are we there yet?" She questioned and Dean raised his eyebrows ate her in the mirror. Jade was known for being a bit impatient, especially on long car journeys as there was nothing to do.

"Nearly" was his short reply and Sam folded up the map he was looking at, throwing it in the back seat.

"I still think we left Stanford to soon, there could've been something we missed" Sam said, looking troubled over that fact.

"Sam, we looked and there was nothing there. if you wanna find this demon then… "She said and Sam finished her sentence.

"We gotta find dad first. Yeah, I know but…" Sam trailed off as he stared at the road ahead.

"This demon showing up from over twenty years ago and dad disappearance is no coincidence – if we find dad he'll know what to do, he may even be tracking the demon as we speak" Dean told Sam encouragingly. Sam seemed to accept that fact as he flicked through their dad's journal.

"These coordinates that dad left us are really weird" He commented and jade leaned forward to peer over Sam's shoulder at the journal.

"Weird how?" She questioned

"Well, they lead us to the middle of no-where, in the middle of the woods. What could possibly be there that we could hunt?" He asked, staring at Jade dead in the eye.

"Who knows? A killer tree perhaps but dad would only sent us there for a reason, after all he did go to all that trouble to give us the coordinates" Jade replied, using her logic.

A few minutes later the trio were wandering around the ranger's station and Dean, being easily distracted was staring at a picture of a humungous bear.

"Blackwater Ridge is very remote" Sam commented, staring down at a 3D map. Jade walked up behind Dean and was, too, fascinated by the huge bear.

"There is rough terrain, rocky roads, quite a dangerous place to go for a hike guys" She said and Dean turned around, staring at Sam with wide, excited eyes.

"Look at the size of this frickin' bear" He exclaimed and Jade laughed at how childish Dean was being.

"It is pretty huge, judging by the landscape they probably caught it on this reserve" She commented while Dean stared at her like she was crazy. She wasn't as much of a geek as Sam was but she did enjoy the occasional learning experience and she was good at noticing things that others didn't.

"Okay, Einstein, thanks for that little fact" Dean replied sarcastically and Jade hit him on his arm playfully.

"And is also known for having a dozen or more grizzly bears – not exactly the safest place on the planet" Sam informed them just as a middle aged ranger walked in behind him.

"You kids aren't going near Blackwater Ridge are you?" the ranger asked, eying the three suspiciously.

"Um, oh no sir, no chance of us going out there – we are actually environmental study majors from D.C, were just here to complete a paper" jade lied easily as dean nodded along with her.

"Oh yeah totally, recycle man" He said and Jade jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow, smiling at the ranger uneasily.

"Now that right there is a load of crap" He exclaimed, walking in the room further so he was standing next to Sam.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked, looking a little shocked that the ranger had caught them on their little white lie.

"You three are friends with Haley and her brother Ben aren't you?" He asked knowingly, glancing at the three like they were naughty school children.

"Yes sir we are, heh, ranger, um,Wilkinson" Dean said and Jade and Sam nodded along.

"Well tell them from me that there's no need to worry, her brother is probably just having a bit of fun and his permit says he doesn't come back until the twenty fourth so he can't be classified as a missing person can he?" the ranger asked.

Jade watched as Dean got a mischievous glint in his eyes and knew he was coming up with a plan – and she was right. Two minutes later the three of them walked out of the station with Dean flapping the copy of the permit he managed to get a hold of.

"Now that, my friends, is how you do it" he said, smirking at his younger siblings. Jade rolled her eyes playfully at how childish her brother was being but she did love it really.

"Guys, what's the point in talking to this girl? It's not like she can help us, we should just go straight to where the coordinates point us. We're wasting time already" Sam exclaimed impatiently and both Jade and Dean shared a glance with each other – this was not how their brother usually acts.

"Well Sam, it's good to know what we're getting ourselves into – this could be a dangerous hunt and plus the girl, Haley, might know something about her brother's disappearance? It's better to check right?" Jade asked and Sam just shrugged his shoulders.

"Dude, since when do you shoot first and ask questions later?" Dean asked, frowning over at his brother while sharing an uneasy glance with Jade.

"Obviously – since now" He replied curtly and walked back to the car, sliding his large frame into the car.

"He's still in a bad place right now Dean – give him some time to adjust to things" jade suggested quietly as they strolled back to the car. Dean looked down at her and nodded his head.

"I know, I just hope he does soon" He replied as they both got in the car and skidded off towards Haley's address.

The siblings managed to lie themselves into Haley's home with some fake ID badges and were now sitting at her kitchen table with her brother, watching the video's that Tommy, her other brother, had sent her. They learnt that she was going to go to Blackwater Ridge to look for her brother and Jade knew how she was feeling. If Sam or Dean was missing she would go to heaven and hell to get them back. Haley forwarded them the videos and pictures and then they left

The siblings walked into a bar and chose a table to sit at. Dean goggled at a few waitresses that walked past while Sam was fully concentrated on the case, searching through their dad's journal.

"So, Blackwater Ridge isn't a real popular place – mostly local campers and such – but since past April there has been two missing people and they were never found." Sam explained.

"Any missing people before that or has it just been recently?" Jade asked as she sipped away at her beer.

"Well there were eight missing people in '81, then again in '59 and then in '36" Sam said as he read over the articles on the laptop.

"That's every twenty three years – there's obviously a pattern" Jade pointed out as she figured out the maths in her head.

"Exactly, and look at this video clip. Notice anything strange?" Sam asked as he clicked 'play' and jade felt her eyes go wide as a shadow passed the tent really fast.

"Play it again" She requested and Sam did.

"Whatever it is it moves fast – that's about a fraction of a second" Dean exclaimed, continuing to watch the quickness of the shadow.

"Definitely something weird going on here and it's always the small towns you ever notice that? The small towns have the biggest secrets!" She said, shaking her head. Dean nodded.

"They sure do sis" he said but Sam held up a hand.

"Wait, there's something else – there was only one survivor from the purposed 'grizzly attack' and it was a kid, just managed to make it out the woods alive" Sam said, pointing to another article from the _Lost Creek Gazette._

"I suppose we better go and talk to him" Jade sighed, knowing that making the guy talk about his experience wasn't going to be easy. Sam packed up the laptop and stood up from their table.

"Well there's no time like the present- let's go" He said impatiently, already moving away from his siblings and towards the door.

"But we just… got… here…" She trailed off as it was clear Sam couldn't hear her.

"That is one bitchy brother" Dean said, standing up from the table and following Sam out the bar.

"You're telling me" She muttered, draining the last of her beer before scrambling to catch up with her brothers.

Jade shivered slightly as her and her brothers walked out of Shaw's – the survivors – house. The tale he told them was very chilling. His parents got mauled to death and he, too, got attacked – the poor man still had the scars that looked an awful lot like claw marks. He told them of how it moved fast, sounded like nothing he had ever heard of before and how it came a night… when he was least expecting it. Jade knew this hunt may well be tough – a thing that could move at the speed of sound was bound to be hard to catch. Shaw told them that the creature broke into his cabin – more proof that the thing was not a grizzly bear, but something much, much worse.

Dean had come to the conclusion that it could either be a skinwalker or a black dog but Jade had a feeling that it would be way worse.

The siblings were standing against the impala and Dean was racking through the weapons trunk.

"Guys – we can't let Haley go up to Blackwater Ridge, it's not safe" Sam said suddenly causing both Jade and dean to look up at him.

"Well we can't exactly stop her can we? She won't listen to us and we certainly cannot tell her there's a big bad monster hunting campers, can we?" Jade asked

"Yeah, we can" Sam said while both Dean and Jade stared at Sam in shock.

"Are you serious Sam? We can't tell her for god's sake" Jade exclaimed, staring at her brother like he was off his rocker.

"Well we should – it would stop her from getting herself into danger" Sam replied staring back defiantly at his siblings.

"Look Sam – her brother is missing, there's no chance that she'll not help so the best we can do is go with her and keep her safe, okay?" Dean demanded but Sam wasn't giving up.

"So, not only do we have to look for dad but babysit too? Oh, come on Dean" Sam cursed out. Dean shook his head at Sam and walked off.

"What?" He asked Jade who continued to look at Sam.

"Nothing, nothing" She muttered, following in Dean's footsteps.

Jade and her brothers pulled up in the impala outside the forest that leads to Blackwater Bridge. Jade looked closely and saw both Haley and Ben were there as well as an older guy she had never seen before. She assumed this was the ranger Haley was talking about.

Jade climbed out of the impala and walked towards the trio, her brothers trailing behind her.

"You guys got room for a few extra?" Dean asked, smiling at Haley who smiled back.

"You guys wanna come with us?" Haley asked at the same time Roy questioned "Who are they?"

"Apparently, this was all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue" Haley replied sarcastically and Jade rolled her eyes – she liked Haley, she really did, but she got on her nerves just a little bit.

"Yeah, well, the department is on a tight budget and they couldn't exactly issue a massive search as your brother, technically, isn't missing" Jade curtly replied, walking past the little group and towards the woods, ignoring Haley's scathing look

"You guys are rangers?" Roy asked in disbelief, staring at Jade first and then Sam and Dean.

"Yes, that's right" Dean replied while Roy continued to look at them suspiciously.

"And…what? You're hiking out in jeans and biker boots? Seriously?"

"Well, I don't do shorts" dean replied and Jade rolled her eyes at Dean and tried to contain her laughter. Dean, in shorts was an image that made her laugh.

Roy glanced at Jade who was wearing three quarter length jeans and some sandals before taking in her small frame.

"You're a ranger too are you?" He asked and Jade turned around and glared in his direction.

"Yes I am, why? You got a problem with it?" She asked. She woke up this morning in not a very good mood and she knew that it was showing in her attitude.

"Well, little lady, the terrain can get dangerous out there, it's no joke – her brother could be seriously hurt and I'm not sure you can handle it" He said and Jade narrowed her eyes. She saw from the corner of her eye, Sam and Dean Gulp as they knew Roy was about to get his head bit off.

"Well _Roy_" She said, pronouncing his name like she was patronising him "thanks for the concern but I'm well aware of the situation and I'm perfectly capable of handling myself thank you very much – probably more than you are so I would appreciate it if you kept your comments to yourself" She bit out, feeling incredibly annoyed at Roy.

She turned around and strode off into the woods, cutting off whatever Roy was going to say.

A few hours later the six of them were still hiking through the woods and Jade loved it. She really enjoyed long walks – especially challenging ones – and was glad at the fact she was walking nowhere near Roy, she honestly hated that guy, thinking he was better than everyone else. She really didn't like people like that.

"So Roy, you said you did a little hunting" Dean said, obviously trying to start a conversation as the hike up was more than a little bit awkward.

"More than a little son" He replied and Jade rolled her eyes at Roy's arrogance.

"So any of those furry creatures ever hunt you back – I'm sure the Bambi and Yogi would want revenge" Jade said sarcastically and Roy glanced in her direction before grabbing Dean by the jacket and pulling him backwards.

Jade was going to move forward but Sam laced his hand around her arm, preventing her from moving.

"What you doing Roy?" Dean asked and Roy picked up a stick and set off a bear trap.

Jade breathed a sigh of relief, and, as much as she hated it, secretly thanked Roy for saving her brother's leg – though she would never admit it to him.

"You should probably watch where you're going… ranger, like I said before – it's dangerous" Roy said cockily before walking ahead with a smirk plastered on his face.

Jade narrowed her eyes, even though he couldn't see her and picked up her pace so she was walking in line with Dean. Haley soon caught up with the pair of them.

"Look at you guys, you haven't packed any provisions, your carrying duffels bags for crying out loud – who are you cause your obviously not rangers" She said, grabbing Dean by the arm and forcing him to stop. Jade stopped too, eying Haley's hand with a death glare.

Sam and Ben walked ahead but Jade stayed right where she was.

"Jade, Sam and I are siblings and we're looking for our father, we don't know where the hell he is but he could be here – I just kinda figured that we're in the same boat" Dean explained and Haley gave them both sympathetic glances.

"He left us coordinates in his journal and they pointed here – this was our best lead, sorry for deceiving you" jade apologised, feeling guilty at her snappy mood with Haley.

"No it's okay, but you could've told me from the start you know?" She said, playfully glaring at them.

"Hey, we're telling you know, that's gotta be worth something right? And besides, excluding my sister, this is the most honest I've ever been with a women… ever" he said and Jade allowed herself to smile.

"That's probably true" She said and Haley looked between the pair of them.

"Okay, we're good" Haley admitted, looking glad to be finally told the truth.

"And what are you talking about, I didn't pack provisions?" Dean asked cheekily, pulling out a bag of M&M's and chamming away on them, walking ahead from Haley and Jade.

"And besides… these are my best shoes" Jade said, pointing at the sandals on her feet. Haley smiled and Jade felt the need to apologise. Haley was just worried about her brother was all – she shouldn't have been so snappy with her.

Hey look, I'm sorry – I shouldn't have been so snappy earlier, I know you're just worried for your brother" Jade said as the two walked a little behind Dean.

"It's okay Jade, I get it. You're worried about your dad and everything, honestly it's cool" Haley said, smiling at Jade to prove she meant it.

"We'll find your brother Haley, I promise. Me and my brothers may not be rangers but we are good at this sort of thing – if anyone can find him it'll be us" Jade said and Haley looked over at Jade and for the first time Jade saw her cracking under the pressure.

"Do he think he's okay?" She asked and Jade honestly didn't know how to answer – she felt bad lying and giving her false hope when, in fact, her brother could be dead – though Jade prayed he wouldn't be.

"Honestly… I don't know but we have to assume he is until evidence proves us otherwise okay? There's still hope" She stated and Haley nodded and the two continued to walk in comfortable silence.

"So, if you don't mind my asking, what exactly happened to your dad?" Haley asked timidly. Normally Jade wouldn't open up to complete strangers but her and Haley were in the same boat and it felt good to talk to another female for a change.

"We're not sure – he disappeared about a month ago, there's no record of him being in the hospital or morgue… it's like he just disappeared off the face off the earth" jade explained and Haley nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I'm sure you'll find him" Haley assured her and they both relapsed back into silence.

Another few hours of walking and the six of them reached Blackwater Ridge. It was a remote place with the same old trees and greenery that there was before.

"What coordinates are we at?" Sam asked, looking around the area as if searching for something.

"Thirty five at minus 111, why?" He questioned but the siblings ignored him as they huddled together, examining Blackwater Ridge.

"You hear that?" Dean asked

"Yeah" Both Sam and Jade replied at the same time, listening to the open air. "Not even crickets" Sam muttered.

"I'm gonna go and look around" Roy announced and all the siblings turned to stare at him.

"That's probably not a good idea Roy" She suggested and Roy just smirked.

"Really, that's sweet, but I'm not the one you should be worrying about" He replied, strolling past the three. Jade gritted her teeth together to stop the string of cuss words that were begging to be said.

"Fine I won't – just don't blame me when something rips you're head off" She called after him while he just ignored her and continued to walk through the forest.

Jade looked up and saw her brother's giving her weird looks and Sam had his eyebrows raised.

"What?" She asked defensively, feeling annoyed "It's not my fault he's refusing help" She said, walking away from her brothers in the opposite direction from Roy, keeping her eyes peeled for anything lurking nearby.

Jessica's death, Sam's appearance, her dad's disappearance - it was beginning to take its toll on her and she forced herself to take a deep calming breath… of course, it didn't help that she hadn't told her brothers about… that. She couldn't even think about it – when she did it made her feel sick. She shook her head and joined the little group again, following behind Dean.

Not long after that Roy's shout alerted them to the fact something was wrong. They raced towards his voice and Jade's heart sunk at what they saw. A campsite was ripped apart, the tents in shatters and blood staining the ground and material.

"Oh my god" Haley said and Jade placed a hand on her arm in comfort.

"Looks like a grizzly" Roy commented and Jade had to supress an eye roll. If only he knew.

"Tommy, Tommy, TOMMY" Haley screamed, searching around the campsite. Jade ran up to her and held her back, putting a finger to her lips.

"Haley, shhhh" She said and Haley glanced at her, giving her a confused. Once she was satisfied that Haley wouldn't continue screaming she took her finger away.

"The thing might still be out there" Jade explained and Haley nodded her head, looking a little freaked out and her little brother came to her side.

"Hey, Sam, Jade – over here" Dean called to them and they rushed to his side, anxious at what Dean might've found. Jade was praying it wasn't Tommy – his siblings didn't need to see that. She breathed a sigh of relief though when there were no dead bodies in sight, only trail marks.

"The tracks vanish here, but it's obvious the bodies were dragged from the campsite" Dean said and Jade agreed with his explanation.

"Definitely not what we thought it could be then" Jade said and shared a grim look with her brothers. If it was not what they thought then what the hell could it be? The idea of not knowing what was out there scared her a little.

"Haley, your brother could still be alive" Sam said and Jade nodded along but she just stared back at them, tears welling up in her eyes. Before they could say anything a voice started screaming from far into the woods.

Jade's eyes widened and the small group all ran into the woods, continuing to listen to the screaming voice, searching desperately for anyone that could still be alive. They stopped where they thought the voice was coming from but saw no one. Jade's heart thumped as a realisation dawned on her: they were being set up.

"The voice was coming from here, right?" Haley asked, glancing around the area.

"Okay, everyone – back to the campsite now" Sam demanded and Jade didn't argue. She grabbed Haley's arm to make sure that she would follow and ran behind her brothers.

They skidded to a halt at the campsite and jade's blood ran cold when she realised all their supplies were missing. They were obviously dealing with one smart creature.

"Our packs" Haley exclaimed whilst Roy just looked downright pissed, So much for my GPS and my satellite phone" He said.

"Okay guys, what the heck is going on here?" Haley asked, looking scared and holding onto her brother tightly.

"This thing is smart, it's trying to cut us off from calling for help" Sam explained and Roy looked at the three of them like they were crazy.

"You mean someone right, some crazy nutjob has stolen all our gear" He exclaimed and Jade just shook her head at his narrow mindedness.

"Jade, Sam – I need to speak to you two in private" Dean demanded and Jade didn't hesitate in following him – she knew they needed to discuss their options.

When they got a little ways away from the oblivious people Sam got a serious look on his face.

"Alright – gimme dad's journal" And Dean handed over the journal and Sam began flicking through the pages quickly.

"Sammy, what ya looking for?" She asked curiously and Sam pointed to a page in the journal.

"This – I think this is what we're dealing with and Jade frowned at the page.

"A Wendigo, are you serious?" She asked in disbelief – never thinking it could be that. There has never been any spotted this far west before – the idea seemed almost laughable.

"Highly unlikely there would be one this far west" Dean chipped in, agreeing with her.

"Yeah I know but think about it. The fact it can mimic a human voice to near perfection, the smartness of it, the claw marks… what else could it be?" He said and it all made sense now. They were dealing with a formidable creature and the guns and knives they had were no use. She sighed in frustration and a little bit of guilt – they had allowed civilians to walk into danger and now she Jade didn't know if her and her brothers could protect them.

"Fan – flipping – tastic" she cussed, shaking her head in aggravation.

"Great" Dean said, pulling out his pistol form his waist band, "These are no use then"

"We need to get those people to safety" Sam said and Jade nodded, "I agree, but how?" She asked and the siblings share a look – a plan already forming.

"Listen up – things have gotten a lot more… complicated now so it's time to go" Sam announced and Roy rolled his eyes at him.

"Look kids - I'm sure whatever's out there I can handle it, I have got experience in this field you know" He said proudly and Jade had to bite her tongue to stop from cussing him.

"Well I don't think you can Roy – shooting it proves to be useless, it would be like poking a bear with a pin needle, it'll do no good" She explained as calmly as she could. She may have made up with Haley but she didn't know if she could with Roy.

"You're talking a load of crap girl and you three are in no position to be giving me orders" He replied snidely.

"Relax man" Dean said, holding out his arm as he could see Roy getting angry but Jade was so aggravated by the man on front of her she clenched her fists.

"We are trying to protect you for god's sakes, so why don't you step off your high horse and accept it" She growled out and Roy stepped forward. He wasn't a tall man but he was a good two or three inches taller than her.

"You protect me?" He laughed out disbelievingly "I have been hunting in these woods before you were even born girl – I think I know a little more than you" He said and Jade's blood boiled.

"Oh yeah? You ever hunted a wend…"She said but Dean covered her mouth with his hand and she immediately calmed down – knowing it would do no good to tell him what was really out there.

Dean gave a nervous laugh, poking her in the back to warn her not to say anything.

"Yeah well… this thing is a perfect hunter and it will hunt you down and eat you" Sam exclaimed soundly almost as angry and annoyed as her.

"And it WILL, so we need to get your stupid, sorry ass outta here now" She exclaimed

"Okay, chill out guys" Dean injected but Jade hardly heard him. She needed to make him understand how dangerous the situation was.

"Stop, Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him" Haley announced determinedly and her brother nodded too and Jade knew there was no convincing them otherwise.

"Okay, okay. We will bed down for tonight, this thing is a good hunter during the day but is far more comfortable at night" Dean explained and Sam nodded.

"Yeah… we'll settle in and protect ourselves" He said, already flipping through their dad's journal.

"How, exactly?" Tommy asked and Sam helped up the journal, pointing to the protection symbols drawn on the page.

About ten minutes later they had already built a campfire and were drawing the protection symbols onto the dirty ground with a stick while Roy continued to stare at them apprehensively.

"So, what is it you're drawing again?" Haley asked, glancing at the symbol curiously.

"Anasazi symbols. It's for protection" Dean said, finishing up drawing.

"The Wendigo can't cross over them so, theoretically, we should be safe until we make a move in the morning" Jade said, walking over to the pair and placing her hands over the fire to keep her warm. She didn't have a jacket and it was beginning to get chilly, the night air nipping away at her bare skin.

Roy laughed disbelievingly and Jade narrowed her eyes and reminded herself that it would do no good to get angry.

"Nobody likes a sceptic Roy" dean said and pulled Jade gently over to where Sam was sitting at the far end of the campsite, looking glum.

"You wanna tell us what's going on in that freak big shaggy head of yours?" Deana asked and Jade smiled at dean.

"Guys honestly – " He started to say but Jade cut him off.

"Sammy, we know you're not okay so what's eating at ya?" She asked, squatting down next to him.

"It's just… dads not here like we thought, and now we have no idea where the hell he is and if he was here he would've let us know with a sign or something, right?" He asked, glancing at the pair of them.

"To be honest I doubt dad has ever been here" dean admitted and Jade's heart sunk. Even though Dean was most likely right it still hurt to hear.

"I think Dean's right - he probably just sent us here on a case to, I dunno, prove ourselves or something, see if we were up to the job" She admitted, glancing down at her hands.

"Then we should hit the road and find him don't you think? What's the point in waiting here" Sam exclaimed, looking quite bothered by that fact. Jade rubbed his arm soothingly knowing exactly how he felt. She wanted nothing more than to find him but knew that if he wanted them to hunt then she would.

"This is why" Dean said, holding up their dad's journal.

"This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession—everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business." He said and Jade felt tears well up in her eyes and she blinked them away. Dean's voice was full of emotion and the weight of what their dad wanted weighed on her shoulders. Never had she been given this much responsibility.

"But then why doesn't he text us? Or phone? Instead he's leading us on a wild goose chase" She said and Dean gave her a sympathetic look.

"I dunno. But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it"

"Dean...no. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about" Sam said emotionally and Jade nodded along.

"I know Sammy and we will, we promise" She said and his eyes softened.

"Bur meanwhile you need to let go of your anger man okay? Keeping it bottled up… it'll kill you so you gotta have patience" Dean said, pocketing the journal.

"I don't understand how the two of you do it. How dad does it? It's just too much" He admitted and even though he was an extra tall guy, the way his body curled in on itself almost defeated, Jade just wanted to hug the living daylights out of him.

"Honestly…even though this life sucks were helping people - we can stop what happened to our family happen to them" Jade said and Dean nodded along.

"Yeah, even though out family is screwed beyond hell we can still help others" Dean replied and the three siblings shared a moment of sadness for their mom and then their missing dad.

"And you know what else helps?" Dean asked and Jade found herself staring at Dean curiously

"Killing as many ugly sons of bitches as me can" He said and Jade felt a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Hells yeah – that's always a plus" She said and the siblings shared a small laugh.

Before anymore words could be spoken though a twig snapped a few feet away and a human voice started shouting – although they knew by now it was a Wendigo.

"Somebody, please, help me" the voice screamed and Jade took her gun from her waistband and Dean did the same while Sam flashed the flashlight around.

"Okay, everybody stay calm" Sam shouted out to the rest of the group who had panicked looks on their faces.

"It's trying to draw us out – don't fall for it" She warned, aiming her gun and looking around for a target. The Wendigo continued to shout for help but the group stayed inside the circle. A growling sound echoed from behind them and they all turned around and Roy shot his gun.

"I hit it, I hit it" Roy exclaimed and he ran off outside of the protective circle.

"Roy, for the love of god come back" She exclaimed following behind him – she may not like him but he didn't deserve to die and she would try as hard as she could to make sure he didn't.

Dean and Sam were close behind her as the Wendigo started screaming again. Jade stumbled against a tree root and felt a collision in her side. She gasped in pain as she felt the end of the Wendigo's claws dig into her side which sent her tumbling to the ground.

Unbeknownst to them Roy had gotten his neck broken and was dragged into the tree's by the Wendigo, his eyes turning lifeless.

Jade heard her brother's screaming Roy's name and picked herself up from the ground. She couldn't have gotten too far from the campsite. She put her hand on her side to stem the flow of blood. She could tell it wasn't that bad, the claws couldn't have gone too far in so the damage wasn't serious but it still hurt like hell.

She made it back to the campsite and practically fell into the protective circle just as a spike of pain made its way up her body. She heard Haley's and Ben's concerned voices as she sat on the ground, still holding her side.

"Oh my god, Jade, are you okay? What do we do?" Haley asked while Ben just stared wide eyed at the blood on her hands

"I'm fine Hayl's, don't sweat it just shout my brothers back would you?" she asked, keeping her voice steady, the last thing she needed were two freaked out civilians. Haley nodded and stood up, staring into the woods.

"They're coming back now. DEAN, SAM, OVER HERE" She shouted and the two came stumbling out of the woods, leaves and twigs sticking to their jackets.

"Oh my god what happened?" Dean exclaimed, running over, Sam not far behind him.

"Nothing guys, I'm fine" she said as Sam kneeled down beside her and Dean hovered over her.

"Doesn't look like nothing Jay what the hell happened to you?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I dunno, it came out of nowhere but it didn't get me that bad I promise" she said though winced slightly when Sam lifted up her shirt. Dean sat down beside her and gingerly touched the wound and she glared at him.

"Dean, do you mind?" She asked a little irritated. Dean smiled slightly and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small length of bandages. Despite being in pain Jade chuckled at Dean, relieving the tension from her body.

"You carry bandages in your pocket?" She asked, still laughing – even Sam smiled.

"You never know when it could come in handy – obviously it has" He said and went back to looking at her wound.

"It's not too bad – you're not going to bleed to death anyhow – might need a few stitches though" He admitted and he kept glancing at her worriedly. Jade nodded – she knew that.

"Okay then, Sammy lift up her shirt" And Sam did, pulling the material up past her stomach. She winced as the cool air hit it and Sam glanced down at her – worry in his eyes.

"You ready for this Jay, there's no painkillers" Sam warned, holding her hand gently.

"It's fine Sammy, go ahead" she said to Dean and closed her eyes and leaned against Sam broad shoulder as Dean patched her wasn't too bad – she'd had worst.

A few minutes later she was all patched up and feeling much better although a little tired and drained. Dean pulled her shirt back down and Jade saw that he kept glancing at her to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine guys, just a little tired" She slurred out and Dean nodded in understanding.

"Get some rest" He said softly, brushing some stray hair away from her face.

"We'll keep lookout" Sam said and Jade nodded, already closing her eyes. She felt Sam fidget underneath her and the next thing she felt was a soft material covering her upper body, making her warm instantly.

"Thanks" she slurred, leaning against Sam's upper body and falling into a deep sleep.

Sam smiled down at his sister and leaned back against a log.

"Anytime Jay" He said though he could see she was already asleep. He glanced up at dean who looked relieved that Jade was okay though worry was still obvious in his eyes.

"She's okay dean" He whispered and Dean nodded, settling down beside Sam while Haley and Ben huddled together, giving the siblings some space.

The next day Sam was still sitting against the log with Jade lying against him. He had a shirt on so he wasn't too cold though his back did hurt a little from leaning against the hard log all night though he wouldn't have it any other way. He was flicking through their dad's journal; listening to the steady rhythm of Jade's breathing while Dean, Haley and Ben were inspecting the tent area… they were all still anxious about the Wendigo.

Jade woke up feeling much better than the night before and her side was feeling much better. She had a bit of a headache – nothing too major – and she was lying against a warm body. She turned her head around and smiled at Sam who smiled back.

"Hey Sammy" She greeted, leaning forward and stretching out her cramped muscles.

"Hey you, how you feeling?" He asked, putting away the journal and watching her closely for any signs of discomfort. Jade stood up, holding back a wince and looked around at her surroundings.

"Yeah, much better, thanks" She said and Dean noticed she was awake and bounded over.

"I'm fine Dean honestly, thanks for patching me up" she said before Dean could utter a single word. She loved her brothers but they were known to be very worrisome and overprotective – but it was a quality she loved about them though it did annoy her on occasions.

Dean smiled and gently fist bumped her shoulder.

"Whatever you say hoe" He teased her, earning a smile from her. "Can I check it at least?" He asked but had already lifted up her shirt before she could answer.

"Yes, sure Dean, of course you can" She replied sarcastically though let him inspect it.

"Doesn't seem to be any further bleeding, I think you'll be okay" He said, pulling her shirt back down.

"Okay then Dr Winchester" She answered, looking around the forest they were in.

Haley and Ben walked over to the three and asked about jade. She replied she was fine and it all got back down to business.

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?" Haley asked, glancing around the campsite nervously

"We don't. But we're safe for now" dean replied reassuringly

"How do you know about this stuff?" She continued to ask curiously and the siblings shared a glance.

"Kind of runs in the family" Dean answered back and Jade felt herself chuckling at dean's answer.

"Kind of? We were brought up in, know no different" She explained and Haley nodded. Sam walked over to the little group, holding their dad's journal in his hand.

"We at least have a chance in daylight but I wanna kill this son of a bitch before it can hurt any other people" Sam explained and Jade felt herself nodding – they ha to kill it.

"Hell, you know I'm in" dean exclaimed "Me too" She said, so Sam got down to business.

"Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours" Sam said

"They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter" Dean added

"So how does a person turn into one of these… things?" Ben asked, looking shyly up at the three of them.

"Usually by eating too much human flesh – a guy finds himself hungry, cut off from civilisation so he eats a member of his pack or tribe to survive" she explained and Ben nodded eagerly.

"Like the Donner party?" he asked and Jade laughed "I suppose you could say that" She chuckled.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality" Sam reeled off, using his large brain to conjure up all that information.

"And legend says that If you eat enough of it… well, you turn into that thing out there – always hungry, always killing" she said. Although it didn't faze her to talk about these things she saw Haley and Ben give a slight shudder.

"So… how do you know that Tommy is still alive?" She asked timidly and Jade gulped.

"You won't like it" Dean warned but Haley steeled herself, her eyes blazing.

"Tell me" She demanded and Dean nodded reluctantly.

"More than anything, a Wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there" He explained and Haley looked a little freaked out. Jade sympathised with her – It couldn't be easy to learn that that was what was happening to her brother.

"So how do we stop this bastard?" She asked furiously and Jade smirked at her determination.

"Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically—"Dean said, holding up everything he needed to make a flame.

"We torch the sucker" Both her and Sam said at the same time and Haley and Ben nodded. It was time to do this.

They group was walking through the woods and Dean had a Molotov cocktail in his hand, he was on the lookout. Jade was near the back of the group and she gingerly held her side as the pain assaulted her. she didn't want to say anything – she had to find Haley and Ben's brother first and then after they were all back safe and well she would allow Dean and Sam to stitch her up, but until then she would wait.

She heard Dean calling from up ahead so she moved quickly to catch up with her brothers to find out what they had found.

"Look at the claw marks on the trees around here" he pointed out and Jade noticed how they seemed a little too… perfect.

"They're too clear and distinct" she said and Sam nodded

"Almost as if the Wendigo set them up and wanted us to follow them" He replied and just after that the trees began rustling and growls pierced the silent sky.

The next thing Jade knew was that Haley was screaming and just managed to jump out of the way before Roy's body fell from the tree, landing with a loud thump on the ground.

Dean went and checked on Roy even though Jade knew it was already too late. She sighed sadly and muttered a quick prayer – she wasn't exactly the religious type but praying never did anyone any harm.

"Hey Haley, you okay?" She asked as Sam went over and helped her up. She nodded shakily as Dean announced that his neck was broken and more growls sounded from behind them.

"Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!" dean shouted and they all took off, running at different speeds. Jade was running in the middle and turned around to look for Sam and Ben but she couldn't see them. Worry filled her heart as she glanced around for her twin brother. But the next thing she felt was the wind whistling through her hair as she was thrown into a tree.

"Damn Wendigo" She muttered, picking herself up from the ground shakily. She was a bit sore, especially her side, but there didn't seem to be any broken bones.

She heard Haley scream and looked ahead of her but saw no one.

Sam and Ben raced up to her, both breathing heavily.

"You okay Jade?" He asked as he noticed that her side was bleeding again and there was a small cut on her forehead. Jade hardly registered his words; the pain was numb compared to the emotional pain she was feeling. Was dean okay?

"I'm fine – we need to get Dean" She announced, already taking off to where she heard Haley scream, Sam and Ben not far behind her.

"Haley? Haley?" Ben shouted when they got to the place that Haley had screamed. They all stop running and Sam picks up Dean's Molotov cocktail, the bottle broken. They share a broken look while Sam looks around the wood anxiously

"DEAN"

"If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Ben asked, still upset over the disappearance of his sister.

"Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off" Sam explained as they continued to search the area for any clues as to what happened to dean and Haley.

"Most likely" She agreed and Ben's shout alerted them that he had found something. It was a trail of M&M's and Jade couldn't' help but smile.

"Never thought Dean's obsession with M&M's would come in handy" She said, following the trail down a slope.

About an hour later, though it felt like an entire day to Jade, the three of them reached the entrance to an old mine. They all shared a look and silently agreed they had to go in there – especially if they were to find their lost siblings.

They made their way through the endless tunnels of the mine, searching desperately. They heard the Wendigo up ahead and Jade pulled Ben against the wall, covering his mouth before he could scream. The Wendigo took a different turn and they all breathed a sigh of relief but fell through a hole in the ground, landing on a pile of bones. The moment hurt Jade's side but she refrained herself from screaming as she saw Dean and Haley tied from the ceiling with another man that Jade assumed was Tommy.

They race forward, while Ben ran to Haley's side and the siblings ran to dean.

"Hey, Dean, open your eyes for me" She said, tapping his cheek gently. He opened his eyes and blinked confusedly.

"Dean you okay?" Sam asked as he began cutting down the ropes.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good" he slurred out and Jade helped him stand up when he was cut down. He stumbled a bit but she steadied him.

Haley Cuts Tommy down and they all re-group, staring around anxiously for the Wendigo.

"It's okay Tommy, we'll get you outta here" Haley soothed as she held up her brother. Dean walked over to the pile of stolen equipment and picked up a flare gun, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Nice one – let's go" jade announced, cautiously moving through the tunnels on alert. They heard growling up ahead and Dean smiled in anticipation.

"Looks like someone's home for super" He announced, pointing the flare gun ahead.

"We'll never outrun it" Haley said but Jade knew Dean was already thinking up a plan.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked, staring at Jade and then Sam. Jade found herself nodding, already knowing what Dean's crazy plan was.

"I think so" The twins replied in sync and Dean nodded.

"Okay listen you, you guys stick together and get out of here"

"What are you gonna do?" Haley asked nervously and Dean flashed her a smile, he just winked and walked off, shouting at the Wendigo.

"Okay guys, come on" Sam said, leading the way down a tunnel. They continue to hear Dean shout insults but they hear growling from not far behind them.

"Jade, get them out of here" Sam said, pointing at the mine entrance.

"Sam, no" Jade opposed but Sam was already taking off down the tunnel, "go, go, go" was his only reply and he disappeared from view. Jade cussed under her breath but stayed where she was, soon Sam caught them up again, panic written all over his face.

"Okay, okay – let's go" he said, ushering them forward. They soon met a dead end and Sam pushed them up against a wall though Jade pushed herself forward so she was standing next to Sam.

The Wendigo moved forward and just as Jade thought she was about to get ripped to shreds Dean popped out of nowhere and shot the thing with the flare gun, killing it almost instantly.

"Not bad, huh?" Dean said, a smirk playing on his lips. Jade laughed, relieved just as a shot of pain issued from her side. She groaned, thankful that her brothers didn't hear her.

Tommy was sitting in the ambulance getting patched up and even though her brothers persisted at her to get checked out she refused. She would rather her brothers do it instead of getting poked and prodded by people she didn't know.

Ben was getting interviewed and when asked about what attacked him he looked nervously towards her for an explanation, she just winked at him and he smiled, saying it was definitely a bear.

Haley walked over to the three of them and thanked them for saving her brother, though she was definitely taking an interest in Dean.

She turned around to give the pair some privacy though still listening into what was being said – hey, he was her brother after all.

They all said goodbye and she gave Haley a hug before she left in the ambulance with her brother and kissed Ben on the cheek. She walked back to the impala and joined her brothers.

"That went well" She commented and her brothers nodded in agreement.

"God, how much I hate camping right now" Dean said and both Jade and Sam laughed.

"Yup – definitely puts you off the idea" She said and Dean looked towards the two of them.

"You do know we are going to find dad right?" He asked and Jade looked down at the ground, sadness filling her heart when she thought about her dad.

"Yeah, I know. But in the meantime? I'm driving." Sam said and Dean tossed him the car keys. Jade winced when she stood up straight and immediately two pairs of beady eyes zeroed in on her.

"Yes, and we're going to find a motel and patch up miss disaster over here" dean said and jade jabbed him in the ribs playfully.

"Okay, but I'm riding shotgun" She announced, already slipping into the seat and hearing dean call out in exasperation.

"Sitting in the backseat of my own car" He said in shock and Jade couldn't help but smile and tried desperately to forget what had happened a few days ago. She glanced down at the locket that had a picture of her parents and another one of her and her brothers that hung around her neck but refused to touch it, scared at what might happen – the image of her mother burning in the ceiling still too fresh in her mind. She shivered and tried to concentrate on the road ahead. She had no idea what was happening to her but was determined that whatever it was… it wouldn't control her.

So… hahaha! What's happening to Jade, hmmm? You'll just have to wait! Haha! Anyway, reviews are appreciated; they fuel me to write more! thank you! and also... im missing out 'dead in the water', hope you dont mind but i didn't really like that episode and i want to get season 1 finsihed quickly! hope thats okay!


	3. 3 - Phantom traveller

Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me.

Thanks, again, for the support! On with the chapter! I missed out 'dead in the water' because nothing too eventful happened and I want to finish season one quickly, hope you don't mind.

Sam Winchester opened to the door to the motel room, carrying three cups of coffee and some pastries for his siblings. He swung the door open, balancing the coffee to stop it from falling when Dean jolted awake; his hand already searching for a weapon. Sam smirked and rolled his eyes at dean's paranoia, raising his eyebrows at Dean's messed up hair and grumpy expression.

"Morning sunshine" He said, placing the box of pastries on the table but holding the coffee's ready to give to his siblings.

"Ughhh – what time is it?" He slurred out, rubbing his eyes and Sam shook his head and had to stifle his laughter. Dean was obviously not a morning person.

"It is…" He glanced down at his watch "5.45" he replied happily and Dean groaned loudly.

"In the morning? God, where does the day go" he exclaimed, sitting up on the bed and reaching out for his coffee. Sam looked around and noticed Jade still asleep on Dean's bed, the covers pulled up to her chest and in a very deep sleep.

"Oi you" He said, picking up a cushion from the nearby chair and throwing it at her. It hit his sister on the head and she groaned, angrily pushing the cushion off her and curling herself deeper into the mattress, turning her face into the pillow.

"Go away" She groaned out, annoyed, and Sam shared an amused look with Dean.

"No, get up – now" He said, jostling the end of the bed which almost resulted in Dean toppling over and spilling his coffee. Jade let out a furious noise and pulled the covers up over her face. Dean shot Sam a glare, nursing the coffee closer to his chest before turning around and grabbing Jade's foot under the covers and pulling her down the length of the bed so her legs dangled over the edge.

Sam held back a bark of laughter as Jade threw the covers off her, her eyes blazing and her hair was like a rat's nest. She glared first at Sam then to Dean as both Brothers smirked at her.

"Well, aren't we little miss happiness" Dean said sarcastically and received another annoyed glare from Jade. She narrowed her eyes and grabbed Dean's coffee from his hands before Dean could move an inch to stop her.

"Hey – that's mine" he protested trying to grab it from her hands but Jade was quick, she leaned back to avoid his hands and jumped to the other bed, still mad at being woken up. As soon as she landed on Sam's bed she lay down and closed her eyes.

"Tough luck – get your own" She muttered and Sam chuckled at Dean's affronted face.

"Here Dean" He said, holding up the coffee that was initially for Jade. Dean threw a glare at Jade before grabbing it from Sam's hands. His siblings were obviously not their best in the morning.

"So, did you get any sleep last night?" Deana asked curiously, sipping away on his coffee.

"Um, yeah – I got a few shut eye" He responded, knowing that his siblings would see through his lie – they were annoying like that.

"Liar" Dean accused "Cause I was up at three and you were watching infomercials" He accused and Jade peeled her eyes open.

"He's right you know – I heard you humming along to that annoying Mariah Carey song" Jade said, reluctantly sitting up on the bed and rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV and that song is not annoying – it's good" he said in his defence, hoping to stay clear of the 'sleeping' subject. Obviously he wouldn't get his wish.

"Sammy, when was the last time you got a good night's sleep, like, the peaceful dreaming kind with no annoying brothers to wake you up?" she asked, slightly teasingly though as she glanced at him sympathetically.

"Um… a little while I guess it's no big deal" He said, waving his hand and avoiding the subject – his siblings obviously had other plans. Their previous spat forgotten, they shared a quick glance which Sam noticed and he couldn't help but sigh. He just wanted to forget it all.

"Yes it is" Dean said and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Look, I appreciate your concern— "He started to say but both his siblings interrupted him at the same time.

"Oh, I'm not concerned about you, I need you sharp to keep my ass alive" Dean said at the same time Jade said "we will worry okay? Plus we need you to watch our backs" they both looked at each other in shock and a little bit of distaste at saying near the same thing.

"Okay, okay – I'll keep that in mind" He muttered and dean tore his annoyed gaze at Jade to Sam and it softened.

"But seriously – you still getting nightmares or…" Dean asked, trailing off and looking at Sam expectantly. Sam went and sat on the edge the bed Jade was occupying – his bed – and sighed, feeling the need to share.

"Yeah about Jess, but it's not just her it's… this fricking job guys – I forgot how hard it was" He admitted and sloshed his coffee about in the cup.

"Sam, you can't let it get to you like that or else it'll eat at you until there's nothing left" Jade said and Sam understood where she was coming from but found it a bit hard to believe.

"So this gig never keeps you guys up at night? Never?" he asked, knowing for a fact that it did. His siblings shook their heads though Sam could tell it was a lie.

"So you're never afraid?" And again his siblings shook their heads.

"Well… that right there was a lie" He declared, leaning forward and pulling a hunting knife from under dean's pillow, and he pointed to Jade.

"And so do you in someplace I'm not gonna check" He said and Jade shrugged, pulling a pen knife from her bra and looking at them sheepishly.

"You have a pen knife in your bra?" Dean asked in shock, staring at Jade like she had an extra head.

"On occasions I store one there, and anyhow, you have a large hunting knife under your pillow for god's sakes, makes me anxious to be sleeping next to you – you could stab me in your sleep" She said and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Don't tempt me" He admitted and Jade glared at him.

"You –"She started to say but Sam cut her off, he did not need a sibling fight on his hands at the moment, especially as he was running on lack of sleep.

"Okay, okay I'm too tired to listen to the two of you bickering" He admitted just as Dean's phone rang.

"Dick" She muttered under her breath but Dean had heard her.

"Hoe" he said, just before flipping open his phone and answering it. Sam shook his head at his sibling's antics and knew by dean's posture and speech they were getting called away on a case. He sighed and got ready to pack his stuff.

"Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favour, not the other way around. Dean, Jade and your dad really helped me out" Jerry said to Sam and Jade smiled. A few years back her and her family dealt with a poltergeist for him, he was a little freaked out- scratch that a lot- but was coherent enough to take their numbers and call if anything came up.

"Yeah, they told me on the ride here – a poltergeist wasn't it?" Sam inquired as they walked through the airport that the supposed case was at.

"Yup, nasty bastard tore our house apart. I'm telling you, your family saved my life, forever thankful. So uh, they mentioned you were at college?" Jerry asked as they trotted along.

"Yeah, yeah I was – am – I'm just taking a break" Sam stuttered out but Jerry seemed to buy it.

"Your dad, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time" Jerry said and Jade felt a smile tugging at her lips at Sam's shocked face. Did he honestly think that, although he was mad at him, that he wasn't proud?

"He did?" He asked and both she and Dean glanced at each other. It wasn't very often that Sam was clueless.

"Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?" he asked and Jade cleared her throat, trying desperately to think of a lie.

"Yeah, he's good, just stuck on a job right now in Oklahoma – but we'll tell him you were asking after him" She lied smoothly and Jerry turned round and smiled at her.

"Yeah, thanks but at least we have an even trade with Sam" He said and Jade laughed at how embarrassed Sam looked.

"No, not by a long shot" He said and Jade smiled.

"The little geek's rusty but he can still kick some ass" She said and Jerry laughed.

"That's reassuring because I've got something I want you guys to hear" He said and they all followed him into his office.

Jerry had just played them the sound of the plane crashing and Jade had to repress a shiver. She couldn't imagine the feeling of plummeting to your death – it would've been a hell of a scary experience, one she couldn't imagine going through. They had learnt that only seven people had survived and one of them was the pilot, chuck.

"So, were gonna need a list of the survivors so we can interview them" Jade said and Jerry nodded.

"Okay, done" He said and Dean piped up.

"Also is there some way we can see the wreckage?" Dean asked and Jade knew that would be tricky. Jerry grimaced and shook his head.

"The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage...fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance" Jade saw Dean frowning and had to repress a smile. Her brother wasn't exactly the brightest tool in the box.

"It's okay, no problem, we'll figure it out" Sam assured Jerry before they all left the airport. Jade walked behind her brothers and watched as People boarded their flights, unaware of what could possibly be haunting them. She wanted to warn them, she wanted to shut down the airport but she didn't have that kind of power. The best her and her brothers could do was to catch whatever son of a bitch this thing was before it could hurt anymore people.

Jade took a deep breath as she emerged from the building that she was in for the last hour. The guy behind the desk was incredibly creepy and it didn't help that she had to flirt with him so she could get the fake ID's quicker. She shivered and strode up to the car. Her brothers turned around, Sam looked relieved to see her – no doubt because she was in there for so long and he was bored – and Dean looked annoyed, he was probably bored too.

"The wanderer returns" dean said sarcastically "You were in there for ages, what the hell were you doing?" he asked and Jade rolled her eyes – their previous spat still fresh in her mind. She would get him back for waking her up like that.

"Yeah, well, I had to flirt with every guy in there just to get these quicker – you should be bowing down before me peasants" She said, handing over the badges. Sam raised his eyebrows at her type of speech whereas Dean just rolled his eyes.

"Homeland security? That's illegal even for us" Sam admitted, frowning down at the badges.

"Live a little Sammy" She said, ruffling his hair "Anyway, this isn't half as bad as some of the other people Dean and I have impersonated" She explained, pocketing the fake ID.

"And it's something new, people haven't seen it a million times" Dean said already lowering himself into the car. Jade got in the back seat and leaned forward so her head was poking between her brothers.

"All right, so, what do you got?" Dean asked as Sam pulled the recording machine out.

"There's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder"

"You sure?" Jade asked, it always helped to be sure and not just assume.

"Yeah, listen" He instructed, pressing play on the tape. Jade listened intently as the voice cackled over the speaker, and kept saying "No survivors"

"No survivors?" Dean asked, confused at the same time Jade said "But there was seven survivors" They both glared at one another, Jade narrowing her eyes and she saw Sam roll his eyes.

"So, what are you thinking? A haunted flight?" Dean asked, tearing his eyes away from Jade and concentrating on Sam.

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travellers" Sam explained and Jade nodded, trying to remember anything she could from haunted flights or haunted means of transport.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Or it could be the same thing as that that thing that happened to that thingy plane" she said, clicking her fingers to get her brother's attention. They both swivelled round in their seats at stared at her with identical expressions, their eyebrows raised.

"You know what I'm talking about" She muttered and Sam nodded his head.

"Yeah, flight 401" He said and Jade patted him on the shoulder.

"Yup, that's the one – wasn't the pilots haunting the planes that their previous plane parts made?" She asked, and Sam smiled at her.

"Yes, they were" He confirmed and Jade saw Dean thinking hard.

"All right, so, survivors, which one do you want to talk to first?" Dean asked.

"Third on the list: Max Jaffey" Sam said and Jade felt her eyebrows raise.

"Well… that was very specific, why him?" She inquired and Sam looked at her, dead in the eye.

"Well, I talked to his mother and if anyone saw anything, it would be him" He said seriously. Jade considered this, her mind whirling. Why would he be the one that saw something?

"Okay then" Dean exclaimed, looking as out of the loop as Jade felt. "Let's go" he turned on the impala and they whizzed down the road.

As they reached Riverfront psychiatric hospital jade understood straight away. The poor guy must've been so confused and shocked at the events his mind probably couldn't handle it – that and the fact that they were now almost sure that the plane was somehow haunted. She sighed and followed her brothers through the hospital, locating Max in the gardens; he was walking with a cane and looked thoroughly depressed.

"Are you Max Jaffey?" She asked gently, hoping not to intimidate him – he could still be a little fragile.

"Yes… why?" He asked, looking at the three of them suspiciously.

"We're here to ask you a few questions about the plane crash" Sam said and immediately Max' eyes went hollow and on guard. Jade sighed, she wanted to help him but she didn't know how.

"I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security" He confessed, when the three of them flashed him their fake ID's

"Right. Some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple questions..." Dean said apologetically and Jade smiled at him encouragingly when he glanced at her.

"Okay then" He relented, sitting down on wooden wicker bridge, grimacing slightly.

"Did you notice anything unusual before the plane crashed? Anything, however insignificant, would help with our investigation" Jade said smoothly.

"No, nothing"

"Are you sure? No strange lights, weird noises, voices" Dean asked him disbelievingly and Jade rolled her eyes at her brother's insensitivity. She elbowed him in the ribs and nodded at Sam to take over.

"Yes I'm sure" He sighed out, looking tired and drained and overall annoyed.

"Okay Mr Jaffey – um, you checked yourself in here, is that correct?" Sam enquired and Max nodded, "may I just ask why?" Sam continued on and Jade closed her eyes – obviously both her brothers weren't exactly in tune with other people's feeling. This guy had been in a plane crash; possibly witnessed some kind of haunting and seen people die. What did Sam think he was in for, a soothing break?

"I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash" He exclaimed, staring at Sam like he was the crazy one.

"Uh huh. And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?" Dean questioned him again and Max suddenly got nervous. Jade could see how his hands started shaking slightly and a thin line of sweat broke out on his forehead.

"Look agents, I don't want to talk about this anymore" He admitted and Jade sat down beside him.

"Look, it's okay we aren't going to think any the less of you, please, just tell us what you saw" she said quietly and Max met her eyes.

"You'll think I was delusional" He admitted sadly and Jade shook her head.

"No we won't I promise" She vowed and max sighed and began to tell his story.

There was...this—man. And, uh, he had these...eyes—these, uh...black eyes. And I saw him—or I thought I saw him open the emergency exit. But that's...that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's something like two tons of pressure on that door" Max asked, near hysterical. His eyes were wild and he looked scared.

"It's okay Max, you're doing great" Jade assured him and Sam stepped forward a little bit.

"So, did this guy just appear and disappear into thin air?" Sam asked, already looking like he knew the answer though looked shocked when Max glared at him.

"Are you nuts? No… he was a passenger – he was sitting in front of me" He said and the siblings shared a glance with one another. Well this was defiantly a new twist, Jade thought.

The impala pulled up outside on of the deceased houses, his name was George and, according to Max, this was the guy who went hulk on the emergency door. Jade knocked on the door and his wife was nice enough to let them in and make them some coffee. Sam was looking a photo of her deceased husband while Jade and Dean were sitting on the couch.

"Did you know he was terrified of flying? For him to go that way –"his wife, Mrs Phelps said, choking back a sob at the thought of her husband.

"In all the time that you two were married, did you ever notice anything, um, strange about your husband?" Sam asked her delicately and Jade leaned forward in her seat expectantly.

"Well, he had acid reflux if that's what you mean" she said, sniffling away her tears. Despite the situation Jade chuckled quietly. She didn't know why, but she found that funny. This time it was Sam that stepped on her foot and she got the message, 'Shhhhh'.

They continued to interview her for a few more minutes but it was clear to Jade that Mrs Phelps didn't know anything that could help them, she was just grieving for her husband. They left the house and after they all agreed that looking at the wreckage would be the best option, Jade suggested going and buying her brothers some suits – it's best to say that Dean wasn't exactly pleased by her suggestion.

Jade tapped her foot against the pavement in boredom. Her brothers had been in the shop for over half an hour, how long did it take to buy and put on a couple of suits? No doubt longer than a girl buying a prom dress, she thought fondly. Jade glanced at the shop again but there was no sign of her brothers. She took the rare opportunity of being on her own and gingerly touched the locket that hung around her neck. Dean gave her the locket for her tenth birthday and she loved it, it was one of the best gifts she had ever got but now… she was afraid to touch it.

She took a deep breath tried to forget that image of her mother. It was just after their first case together, the woman in white. Her and Dean were consoling Sam after Jessica's death and she was alone in the apartment. She remembered playing with the locket when, out of nowhere, a searing pain erupted in her forehead and she saw her mom, pinned to ceiling and bursting into flames – just exactly like her dad had told her.

Jade shivered and let the locket hang around her neck once more – she didn't know why it happened but she didn't want to tell her brothers. Well, how could she tell them? It would no doubt hurt them to hear the details of their mom's death. Jade blinked away the tears just as Sam and Dean emerged from the shop, all kitted out in suits and ties – the whole nine yards.

She felt herself laughing, her body shaking from it when she peered at them. Sam looked awkward and Dean looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Oh my god" She exclaimed, not so much at the fact her brothers were wearing suits but at their expressions.

"Okay chuckles, quieten down" Dean exclaimed, glancing around the street nervously.

"I look like one of the Blues Brothers" He said miserably, playing about with his tie.

"No, you don't. You look more like a...seventh-grader at his first dance" Sam disagreed and Jade felt a smile tugging at her lips.

"Well, I was going to say an awkward teenager that just got ditched on prom night but yours is good Sammy" She praised and Dean rolled his eyes.

"You two – shut it" He warned, and looked at Jade up and Down.

"So how come we have to look like the idiots and you, my dear little sister, don't" He asked, glaring at her lack of dress up. Jade smirked up at him.

"Because, dear brother" She exclaimed, using the same name he had given her, "I've already got my outfit in the car, I've had it for years so let's go" She said, already climbing into the back seat.

Dean shook his head and both her brothers got in the car. While they were driving Jade changed in the backseat – it was a hard feat, especially having to change into a tight, pencil skirt, but she got the job done. They was quite a few times she uh… had to put her clothes on in a cramped space and years of experience made it easy for her. Well, she was no saint.

They reached the warehouse, all wearing their professional outfits, though Dean looked incredibly uncomfortable every time he moved.

The badges turned out to work as the security guard waved them in and the three were currently now looking around the wreckage of the plane. Dean took his homemade EMF meter from his pocket – though it didn't look like one to Jade, it looked more like a mashed up Walkman – and she had told Dean that many times.

"Dude, what the hell is that?" Sam asked Dean, staring at the little machine in his hands.

"It's an EMF meter. Reads electromagnetic frequencies" Dean explained, acting like a professional. Jade rolled her eyes. Did Dean seriously believe that Sam didn't know what an EMF meter was? Yeah, sure, he'd been out of commission for a while but he was far from stupid.

"Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is, but why does that one look like a busted-up Walkman?" Sam exclaimed while Dean's eyes flitted from Sam's face to Jade's.

"God, I hate that twin thing" Dean muttered quietly but jade heard him.

"Dean made it Sammy, it's a homemade EMF meter" She explained and Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah – I can totally see that" He laughed out and Dean glared at his siblings.

"Okay kids, don't gang up on me now just cause there's two of you" He warned just as his 'busted up Walkman' gets an audible spike. Jade walked forward and looked at the part of the plane that Dean was inspecting.

"It's the emergency door handle" Jade told her brothers, immediately thinking back to what Max had said earlier while Dean scraped away at the yellow dust covering part of the door handle.

"What is this stuff?" Dean demanded, trying to get the yellow stuff off his hands.

"No clue, but it smells like rotten eggs" She exclaimed, not entirely disgusted – okay, maybe a little bit – but she was fascinated. Whatever the hell this mysterious substance was, it was the clue to the case.

"Well, we can find out" Sam said scraping the yellow substance into a plastic bag just as they hear footsteps running down the corridor.

"Crap, looks like we're outta time guys" Jade said calmly. They were expert at getting out of these situations; all they had to do was stay cool. Her brothers nodded and Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her along as they exited the emergency exit just as the alarms started blaring.

They sped up and reached the gated exit. Sam jumped over and Dean shrugged off his jacket, throwing it on top of the gate. He jumped up onto and Jade looked down at her pencil skirt – it was tight and restricting, there was no way she would be able to climb over the fence.

"Oh, for the love of – "She cursed, looking around nervously. She took the skirt in her hands and ripped it up the thigh so it gave her much more room just as Dean landed on the ground. She pulled herself up the fence and slid off the top, landing like a cat on her feet.

"Well" Dean said, pulling his jacket from the top of the fence, "These monkey suits do come in handy" And jade felt herself chuckling at her brother.

"Not for me they don't, let's go" She laughed, pulling her brother by his hand and following Sam back to the impala.

They made it back to the airport in record time, hoping to not get caught by certain homeland security guys. Sam kept the bag of yellow substance close to him so he wouldn't lose it. They asked Jerry to inspect the mystery solution so he brought out a microscope.

"Yup, there's sulphur all over this thing" He said and Jade raised her eyebrows.

"You're sure?" Sam asked and Jerry spun the microscope around to face Sam.

"Yeah… check it yourself" He instructed before leaving the office to fire someone. Dean strode forward and glimpsed through the microscope.

"Yeah, it's sulphur" He confirmed, running a hand through his short hair.

"So it's a demon were dealing with then? That leaves behind sulphuric residue" Jade asked and both her brothers nodded.

"It would explain how the guy had the strength to open the emergency exit" Dean added.

"You guys ever heard of something like this before?" Sam inquired and both Jade and Dean shook their heads.

"Never" Dean said at the same time jade signed "Nope"

After they all agreed that they were dealing with a demon, or demons plural, they went back to the motel to do some research.

"So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it" Sam explained

"Well yeah, but none of them describe anything like this" dean countered sounding unsure.

"Well, that's not exactly true. You see according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One cause's earthquakes, another cause's disease" Sam read out from the computer.

"Yeah but one that causes planes to crash – I doubt that's a real one" Jade said disbelievingly.

"Maybe, but a demon that's found the modern times – it could be possible it's found a way to up the body count" Sam replied and Jade sighed heavily. They were so not prepared for this.

"This is big guys, and I wish Dad was here" Dean admitted sadly and Jade rubbed his back gently.

"Me too Dean but he's not so we've got to do it ourselves" She said gently just as Dean's phone began ringing shrilly in his jacket pocket. Dean wasn't on the phone longer than a minute but Jade could tell it wasn't a good phone call.

"What is it? What happened?" Jade asked, seeing Dean standing up and ready to go.

"There was another crash in Nazareth" He replied and Jade shared an uneasy glance with Sam. This demon was moving fast.

They concluded that it was sulphur that brought down Chuck's, the pilot's, plane exactly forty minutes into the flight. Sam was the one that connected the dots to other plane crashes that crashed at exactly the same time including flight 2485 – the one they came here to investigate. They all agreed that the demon is going after all the survivors of the plane crash. Things were not good.

Jade was in the backseat of the impala looking over the plane crash files while Dean was driving and Sam was on the phone.

"Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, And if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks" Sam hung up and sighed tiredly.

"All right. That takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying anytime soon" Sam said and Jade leaned forward in her seat.

"Okay, so that just leaves…" Jade said, trailing off as she looked down at the case files "Amanda Walker, the flight attendant who just so happens to be going back to work, tonight" She explained and Dean gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Well that's just great" Dean cussed sarcastically, "Sam call her again, we might be able to catch her before her flight leaves" Dean asked but Sam shook his head.

"I've already left a bunch of voicemails, she's not picking up dean" Sam replied, annoyance lacing his voice.

"Dean, drive faster – we have to make it" Jade exclaimed, feeling nervous. If they didn't get there in time then god knows how many people would die – Jade wouldn't allow that to happen.

The made it to the airport as quickly as could be expected with still time to spare.

"Okay, their flight is boarding in thirty minutes" Jade pointed out, nodding towards the large board that laid out all the times of departure.

Dean called Amanda but she saw right through his lies and Jade sighed. They were never going to catch a break, were they?

"Damn it" Dean cursed, slamming the phone back down on the receiver.

"It's okay, we'll find a way to warn her, there's still time" Jade spook up.

"Well, there's always plan B" Sam said rather reluctantly and Dean looked confused but Jade understood right away what Sam was meaning.

"You want us to go on the plane" She said, staring at Sam and he nodded.

"Whoa, whoa, hold your horses. You guys can't be serious" Dean exclaimed, looking entirely freaked out, his eyes wide.

"Dean there are over a hundred people on that plane – "Sam exclaimed.

"One hundred and seventeen including the pilots" Jade corrected, feeling her heart beat faster at the thought of going on that plane. She wasn't afraid of flying, heck she loved it, but going on a plane ride that was going to crash wasn't her idea of fun.

"Exactly – we can't let them die" Sam said while Dean just continued to stare at them.

"Okay… I'll buy the tickets and you two get what you can out the trunk – whatever will make it through airport security" Sam demanded, already walking away from the pair.

"Sam, hold up" Jade called after him and pointed at Dean who looked incredibly anxious.

"I think we have a problem" She smirked. She had completely forgotten about Dean's fear of flying until now – it certainly made the situation funnier just seeing Dean's terrified face.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked Dean who was trying to get his breathing under control.

"I just, I have this thing…" Dean stuttered out nervously.

"He scared of flying" Jade whispered loudly in Sam's direction and laughed disbelievingly.

"You're kidding" He exclaimed, staring at Dean like he'd grown another head.

"Do I look like I'm kidding around Sam? Why do you think I drive everywhere?" He squeaked out and Jade had to hold back a laugh. Never had she seen Dean more freaked out.

"Dean, it's okay, you don't have to go – I'm sure Sammy and I'll manage" Jade reassured him but he spun around at stared at her like she was crazy.

"Are you nuts, the plane is going to crash, I'm not letting you two go alone" He declared though he still looked incredibly scared and sweat was building up on his forehead.

"Dean, seriously, it's okay – don't sweat it" She soothed him and Dean's eyes went wild.

"Don't sweat it? Are you serious?" He exclaimed and Jade just shrugged, not knowing what else she could possibly say.

"Look Dean, Jade and I can either go or we can all do it together – I'm not seeing a third option here" Sam declared and Jade nodded her head. They had to do this.

Dean looked around nervously, "Aw, come on" he said but reluctantly nodded and followed Jade out to the impala to get whatever weapons they could get past security.

"Dean, just take a deep breath" She said calmly and Dean exhaled, running his hand over his face.

"I'm trying" He snapped and Jade had to hold back a smirk "okay then, let's go" He said, and walked back into the airport, Jade trailing behind him.

Dean sat in the aisle seat and is anxiously reading the safety card, his eyes flitting around the place while Jade sat in the middle and Sam next to the window.

"Just try to relax." Sam whispered and Jade nodded her head in agreement.

"It would help you Dean, slow your heartbeat down" She assured him but Dean blew out a breath and glared at them furiously.

"Why don't you two jackasses just try to shut up" He snapped and Jade let out a bark of laughter.

The plane soon takes off, with Dean jumping at every rumble and sound. Jade held back her laughter and smirked over at Sam who smirked back.

Jade sat back and tried to relax but it was kind of hard with Dean fidgeting about in his seat, humming Metallica under his breath nervously.

"Dean, could you shut it please?" She demanded, leaning forward and facing him.

"No" Was his quick and snappy reply and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Look, man, I get you're nervous, all right? But you got to stay focused" Sam said, staring at Dean straight in the eyes.

"Okay" He replied but he still looked incredibly nervous.

"Dean, listen okay, we have just over thirty minutes to exorcise this demon and save these people, are you with us or not?" Jade asked; they needed Dean together on this.

"That's totally gonna be easy, we're on a crowded plane for crying out loud" He exclaimed and Jade shook her head.

"It's not supposed to be easy Dean, but we have to do it so get your act together" She whispered in his ear, hoping, somehow, she could get through to him.

"Okay, okay" He said, taking a deep breath to calm down but it didn't do much good.

"So who is the demon possessing?" San questioned, looking around at the passengers.

"It's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armour that the demon can worm through, somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress" Dean piped up and Jade nodded along

"Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash, she must be pretty messed up after everything she went through" Jade commented and Dean nodded, looking up at a flight attendant who he mistook for Amanda.

"I think that's her back there" Jade told Dean pointing to a young blonde woman at the back of the plane.

"Right, I'll go talk to Amanda, see if it really is her or if she's already possessed" Dean told them, getting ready to stand up.

"And what are you going to do if she's already possessed?" Sam inquired and Dean, for the first time on this entire flight, looked somewhat comfortable. This was what he was good at.

"Well, I'll test her" Dean said in a _duh _voice, pulling a bottle of water from his bag.

"Holy water, it'll burn the bitch if she's possessed" Dean said but Jade quickly knocked the water bottle from his hands before he could stand up.

"Are you crazy? You'll get thrown off the plane for harassment if you walk up to her and splash her" Jade exclaimed and Dean frowned.

"How can I get thrown off the plane If it's already in motion?" He questioned, glancing from Sam to Jade, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, you know what I mean – the end result would not be good, there's got to be a more subtle way we could do it. I don't want to see you in prison… again" She told him, shaking her head at Dean's stupidness. She loved him but he did jump into things head first without thinking things through.

"Okay, so what do you propose we do then?" he snidely replied.

"Say the name of god, she'll flinch if she's possessed" Sam spoke up and Dean smiled.

"Oooh, nice" He said, standing up and getting prepared to walk away.

"Wait" Jade called out and Dean turned around "You have to say it in Latin" She whispered and Dean gave her the duh look.

"Yes, miss obvious, I know that" He exclaimed, walking away again but Sam called him back.

"The Latin name is Christo" he said and Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Do you two think I'm stupid? I may have only gotten a GED in high school but I do know what I'm doing" he whispered loudly back before storming down the aisle and looking terrified when the plane hit a bit of turbulence.

Jade shook her head fondly.

"If you say so" She said and Sam laughed.

"I never really knew how scared he was of flying"

"Well, he only admitted it a couple of years ago – dad suggested flying to a case out in California when the impala broke down. We got to the airport but miss Princess back there refused to get on, dad had to give him a paper bag just so he could breathe" She laughed out just as Dean came trotting down the corridor and sat down in his seat.

"All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet" He exclaimed.

"So what happened? Did you say Christo?" She asked and Dean nodded his head.

"There's absolutely no demon inside her, so what do we do now? It could be possessing anybody" He exclaimed and Jade heard his breathing hitch and turn irregular just as the plane shook a little bit from turbulence.

"Oh come on, that can't be normal" He shouted, gripping the edges of the seats tight until his knuckles turned white.

"Dean, it's perfectly normal – it's just turbulence" She reassured him but it seemed to go in one ear out the other.

"They say that but it could be anything, there's probably an engine missing from the plane or something" he gasped out, looking around nervously.

"There's nothing wrong with the plane Dean" Sam told him, leaning forward in his seat so he could look at him.

"Guys, this plane is going to crash so why don't the both of you stop treating me like I'm frigging four" he exclaimed, his eyes wide and wild.

"We will treat you like your four until you get your act together Dean – we need you on this gig" Jade told him sternly but it didn't seem to do Dean any good.

"I'm sorry, but I can't okay?" He demanded

"Listen, if you don't calm down right now it means your wide open to demonic possession" Sam nearly shouted at him but Jade could tell Dean still wouldn't calm down.

"Exactly, so unless you wanna turn all psychotic and kill everyone here – including your family I might add – then please, take a deep breath and think of unicorns or something" She instructed him. Jade tried to stay calm but she was beginning to get a bit nervous herself. Dean glanced at her and reluctantly exhaled loudly.

"See, all better now" She told him like he was a four year old "Now eat this" She said, sticking a lollipop in his mouth before turning round to Sam.

"Have you found an exorcism yet?" She asked, ignoring Dean's protests about the lolly.

"Yeah, it's called Rituale Romanum and it works in two parts" Sam replied.

"What are the two parts?" Dean asked, sending a glare at Jade and pulling the lolly from his mouth.

"The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful" Sam read out and Jade sighed.

"Fantastic, that's all we need –a demon that's stronger" She said sarcastically "Are you sure there isn't another exorcism in there that's more… safe?" She asked but Sam shook his head.

"Nope, this is the only one" He replied.

"How does it make it more powerful?" Dean questioned, seeming a lot calmer than five minutes ago.

"Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own" Sam told them and Jade shared an uneasy glance with Dean.

"Oh. And why is that a good thing?"

"Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell once and for all" Sam told them proudly and jade glanced around the plane once more.

"Well none of this is helpful until we can find the damn thing first" She cursed, looking at everybody's body language to see if anything was suspicious.

Okay then… lets split up and search this plane up and down" Dean ordered and Jade stood up, walking towards the back of the plane to inspect everybody. She had been doing that for the last five minutes and nothing seemed off about everybody. She sighed and glanced up to Sam and Dean who were looking at each other in shock. Sam caught her eye and waved her to come back down to their seats so she stood up, and carefully walked down the aisle.

"What is it? Have you found out who it is?" She whispered to them, once they were all sitting down.

"Yeah, it's the co-pilot" Dean told her and Jade shook her head – just their luck.

"Well, that's just great, what do we do now?" She asked. The demon was practically driving the plane – it could crash it at any time if it felt threatened.

"I say we talk to Amanda – she could help" Dean said, already walking towards Amanda.

"Dean, dean – wait" She called after him but he paid no attention, already determined on talking to the hostess. Jade sighed and looked towards Sam.

"We better help him" she sighed, and followed Dean up the aisle.

Jade and her brothers had managed to convince Amanda that something was defiantly going on, she was a bit reluctant at first to help them but once Jade told her that Chuck had died in an unusual plane crash she had opened up to them tha she did see a guy with black eyes and reluctantly went to get the co-pilot.

"Are you sure this will work Sammy?" She whispered quietly, seeing Amanda talking to the co-pilot.

"Almost a hundred percent" He replied, holding the exorcism close to his chest.

"Eh" Jade shrugged "Better than nothing" Just as the Amanda led the co-pilot down the aisle and into the back room. Dean pounced out from behind the wall and wrestled the demon to the floor, pinning him down whilst Jade put a bit of duct tape over his mouth so he couldn't smoke out of the meat suit he was in, as well as preventing him from screaming bloody murder.

"Oh my god – you said you were just going to talk to him" Amanda squeaked out, covering her mouth with her hands in shock.

"We are going to talk to him" Dean replied, nodding at Jade who began to splash holy water over him and his skin begins to sizzle. The demon struggled but Dean was strong so it kept him pinned to the floor.

"What's wrong with him" Amanda demanded, looking incredibly freaked out.

"Amanda, why don't you go wait outside the curtain, okay? We need you to stay calm" Jade told her but Amanda looked rather reluctant.

"Please" She begged, as she saw Dean trying as hard as he could to keep the demon restrained. Amanda nodded and walked away from the three, closing the curtain behind her.

"Hurry up, Sam. I don't know how much longer I can hold him" Dean gasped out and Jade bent down to help him restrain the demon by the arms.

Sam began saying the exorcism Just as the demon punches Dean in the face and pushed him off him, twisting out of Jade's grasp and knocking Sam over. Jade leapt forward and grabbed the demon round the neck which gave Dean Time to get his bearings and restrain him again. The demon knocked both Jade and Dean off him and ripped off the duct tape, grabbing Sam by the collar, making him cut off the rest of the exorcism.

"I know what happened to your girlfriend! She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning!" The demon screamed at Sam who stared at ahead in shock.

Jade sat up and clocked the demon round the face so he fell to the floor.

"Don't listen to him Sam" She exclaimed just as the demon struggled to get up but Dean jumped forward and they rolled about on the floor.

"Sam" Dean screamed, hoping to get his attention. Jade reached down and threw him the book, "Read" She demanded and ran over to Dean to help him.

Sam continued to read the exorcism and the demon struggled more, kicking Dean in the stomach and sending him flying across the room. Sam glanced up and dropped the book, running forward and helping Jade pin the demon to the floor. Out of the corner of her eye Jade saw the demon kick the book down the aisle just as he smoked out of the co-pilot and disappeared into the vents.

"Where'd it go?" Sam asked and Jade pointed to the vent, dean followed her line of sight and cursed.

"It's in the plane. Hurry up. We got to finish it" He shouted and Sam ran out of the back room just as the plane suddenly dips and heaves violently. Jade grabbed a hold of the curtain and pulled her body across the floor to see if Sam was managing to exorcise the demon. She turned around and saw Dean, flat out against the wall, screaming his head off.

"THIS ISN'T MAKING YOU LIKE FLYING ANYMORE IS IT?" She asked but Dean continued to scream, his face one of terror. She glanced forward and saw Sam finishing reading the exorcism from the book as a bright electrical charge runs through the entire plane, which then levels out and the plane returned to normal.

Jade sighed, pulling herself to her feet and stumbling a bit. She walked forward and puled Sam to his feet just as Dean remerged from behind the curtain, breathing heavily.

"That went well" She said, ignoring her brother's disbelieving looks.

Jade stood in the airport, looking around at the people they saved. This is what made it worthwhile for her, the fact that, despite how hard or sucky the job got, they could save people, help keep families together and it made her smile. She glanced around and saw people shakily exiting the plane, the co-pilot was wrapped up in a shock blanket and Amanda was giving her statement to the cops. When she looked over at the three siblings she mouthed 'thank-you' and they returned her smile before exiting the airport.

"Sammy, you okay?" Jade asked; she knew ever since the demon mentioned Jessica's death it had been playing on Sam's mind.

"It knew about Jessica" Sam admitted, stopping and turning around. Jade sucked in a breath when she saw how defeated Sam looked.

"Sam, these things, they, they read minds. They lie. All right? That's all it was" Dean told him and Jade nodded her head.

"Dean's right Sam, Demons play mind tricks – it's what they do" She comforted him, rubbing his arm soothingly.

"Yeah you're right" He sighed out though Jade noticed he hardly looked convinced.

"Okay, come on" Dean said, and Jade and Sam followed after him.

"I can't thank you guys enough; really, you saved a heck of a lot of people back there" Jerry praised them, shaking their hands. Jade smiled when he shook her hand.

"Your dad's going to be real proud of you three" He added and Jade looked down at the ground. Maybe he would, if they ever found him she thought bitterly.

"We'll see ya around Jerry" Dean said, walking away but soon turning around sharply.

"Hey Jerry, I meant to ask you, how did you get my cellphone number, anyway? I've only had it for like six months" Dean asked and Jade just realised that too. How could he have possibly got his number when they hadn't seen Jerry in like, three years?

"Well, when I phoned your dad it went straight to voicemail and the voicemail said to give him a call" Jerry explained, waving a quick goodbye, "Thanks again guys" and then he was gone.

Jade gasped and looked up at her brothers.

"That means he's alright because whenever we've called his number it's been out of service" She told them, feeling hope in her – her dad must be okay but when she thought that she felt angry. He could've easily have told them he was okay instead of them worrying for weeks on end.

Dean flipped open his phone and dialled their dad's number and put the phone on speaker. Soon their dad's voice filled the empty air and Jade's heart leapt with relief.

"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179 or my daughter Jade, 763-778-0875. They can help" And then he clicked off. Jade blinked away the tears whilst Sam shook his head furiously and got back in the car, slamming the door behind him.

"At least now we know he's okay" Jade told Dean hopefully as they made their way round the side of the car.

"Yeah for now" He replied and they drove away. Jade stared out the window as they drove the car eerily quiet. They would find their dad; she was sure of it, but for now she would do the job her dad gave them. She looked down at the locket and began playing with it, trying to forget what had happened when she had touched it before. She would figure everything out later, but now, she was just happy being with her brothers. Even if they did give her a rude awakening in the morning.

**So, another chapter done, woo hoo! So, please review and let me know what you thought, thanks! **


	4. bloody mary pt 1

Disclaimer: supernatural does not belong to me!

Thank you so much for the support, I'm trying to update this story quickly! Please read the AN at bottom! Thanks!

Jade tapped her foot against the floor of the impala, clicking her tongue in boredom. She ignored Dean's annoyed glances in the rear-view mirror and continued flicking through her magazine. She looked up and noticed Sam squirming in his seat – it wasn't noticeable, just a few quick jerky movements but Jade noticed it instantly. Sam was her brother and she had never been more worried about him that she was now.

She threw her magazine on the seat and sat forward, ignoring Dean's curious glance and shook her brothers' shoulder roughly, hoping to wake him from his nightmare that was, no doubt, about Jessica.

"Sam, Sammy, wake up" She said and Sam jolted awake in his seat, breathing heavily.

"Another nightmare, huh?" Jade asked, resting her arms on the top of the seat. Dean frowned over at Sam, noticing how his breathing was irregular.

"Yeah, well…" Sam trailed off; rubbing eyes and looking around the parking lot they were parked in.

"Sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about this" Dean insisted, looking at Sam worriedly.

"I hate to admit it but Dean's right… we're here when you wanna talk" She told him but Sam seemed to be ignoring the both of them.

"Are we here?" He asked, looking around at his surroundings.

"Yup - Welcome to Toledo, Ohio" Dean replied and Jade shook her head at Sam's refusal to talk. She knew he didn't want to open up about it but if he didn't it would just eat away at him. She leaned down and picked up the newspaper article on Steven Shoemaker's death and threw it to Sam in the front seat to read.

"So what do you think happened to this guy?" Sam asked after he'd finished reading the article.

"No clue, but we're gonna find out – let's go" Dean replied, already getting out of the impala. Jade hid a yawn behind her hand and stuck a lollipop in her mouth. She loved those things and she knew they would give her the edge if she ever needed to flirt her way into something – guys always fell for it. She followed her brother's into the morgue where Steven shoemaker was and they walked up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The morgue technician asked, looking up from his computer.

"Uh, yeah, we're med students from over in D.C" Dean explained and the technician guy furrowed his eyebrows.

"And…?" he inquired, glaring at them like they'd interrupted something important when in fact he was probably just looking at porn on his computer.

"Oh, Doctor- "Dean stumbled over the name and Jade had to hold back a smirk, "Figlavitch didn't tell you? We're here to complete a paper on Mr Shoemaker" Dean stuttered out.

"Well, he's at lunch right now – sorry" He said, not sounding sorry at all.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter, you don't mind showing us the body do you?" Deana asked hopefully and Jade had to repress an eye roll – it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Sorry, no can do guys" The tech guy replied and Jade looked up and saw Dean getting irritated so she stepped forward, taking his place.

"Well, you couldn't do us this teeny, tiny favour could you? This paper's like, half out mark and I would be really, really grateful" Jade drawled out, sticking the lolly in her mouth seductively and using her 'puppy dog eyes'. The tech guy looked flustered and Jade smirked.

"Um, well, I uh…" He stuttered and Jade reached up and started playing with a piece of her long brown hair.

"Please" She said and the tech guy's cheeks went red.

"Uh, of course, follow me" He requested, almost tripping over his feet to stand up. Jade held in her laughter as she watched the guy smooth out his clothes and make his way down the length of the room and out the door.

"Was that really necessary?" Dean demanded of her, glaring after the guy while Sam just clenched his jaw like he was refraining himself from saying something.

"Probably not, but it saved us some money which you would have ended up giving to him to sweeten the deal – I just speeded up the process" she whispered to them and followed the guy out the door, ignoring Dean's mutterings and Sam's huffs.

They made their way into the morgue where a body was covered by a large white sheet and Jade assumed this was Steven Shoemaker.

"Now the newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding" Sam stated, looking to the tech guy for answers.

"Take a look and see" he responded, pulling back the sheet to reveal Mr Shoemaker. His eyes were hollow and matted with blood, his face pale. Jade leaned forward a bit to inspect it. She wasn't freaked out by dead bodies, mutilated or not, more… curious.

"They were practically liquidified" he said, turning his nose up at the sight in front of him.

"Any sign of a struggle? Maybe somebody did it to him?" Dean asked, looking at the guy expectantly for an answer.

"Nope. Besides the daughter, he was all alone" The tech guy replied. Jade didn't believe that – it was clear this wasn't an ordinary death. She peeled her eyes away from Mr Shoemaker and looked up.

"So, what's the official cause of death? The one you're telling his family and the papers" Jade asked knowingly and the tech guy cleared his throat.

"Officially – looks like an aneurysm or stroke but the doc's not sure, but something definitely burst up there" Jade shared a confused glance with Sam.

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked curiously, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen" He exclaimed, sounding not disgusted at all but more excited. Jade racked her brain from tenth grade biology and tried to remember those facts that she reluctantly remembered from her exams.

"That can be caused by the capillaries bursting and that's why the doc thought it was stroke – it's a common symptom of a stroke victim is it not?" she inquired, hoping she got her facts straight. She didn't want to look like an idiot in front of her brothers.

"Damn straight" He paused, smiling "cute and smart" he commented and Jade gave a small smile and glanced up at her brothers. Sam huffed and raised his eyebrows almost as if to say 'really? On front of us?' and Dean rolled his eyes and coughed deliberately. The tech guy looked down, avoiding the gazes of her brother.

"Can we see the police report?" Sam bit out, a bit rudely than Jade was used to hear him speaking and she smirked – way to overprotective.

"Uh... that's classified" he replied, faltering under the glares of her brothers.

"We understand that but… this paper's really important, please?" She asked sweetly and the tech guy nodded slowly.

"Of-of course" He stuttered. Scrambling away to find the police report. Jade shook her head fondly and faced her brothers, ignoring the looks of irritation.

"Oh don't give me those looks, honestly, it's perfectly harmless and anyway… it saved us some cash, you gotta admit" She exclaimed, smiling slightly at Sam who refused to respond and Dean's look of recognition. Dean looked like he was considering the idea but shook his head as if clearing those thoughts.

"No more flirting" He said, almost as if scolding her, pointing a finger in her face. Jade chuckled and bit her lip to stop laughing.

"Yes Dean" She replied, rolling her eyes offhandedly.

"I-I mean it" Dean called after her and Jade couldn't refrain from laughing.

"Yes Dean" And a few seconds later the tech guy came scuttling in and handed her the police report.

"Thank you…" She trailed off, subtly asking for a name.

"John, my name's John" he practically whispered and, just to annoy Dean, she put a hand on his arm and smiled.

"Well, John, your help was very… greatly… appreciated" She drawled out, biting her lip before abruptly turning to her brothers.

"We better go guys… need to get back to D.C sharp" She told them, practically skipping from the room, ignoring John's red face and her brother's death glares.

Her brothers caught up to her on the stairs and she could see how much they refrained themselves from saying anything to her. She hid a smile – god, how much she loved annoying her brothers.

"So, I say we go talk to the daughter, she might know something" Jade piped up and Dean nodded, following her train of thought.

"Might not be one of ours. Might just be some freak medical thing" Sam said hopefully and Jade snorted disbelievingly.

"Sammy, you can't be serious" She exclaimed while Dean just looked at Sam like he was crazy.

"How many times in Dad's long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?" Dean asked pointedly and Sam nodded his head.

"Point taken" He muttered and Dean looked towards Jade, a small disapproving glare still etched upon his face.

"You got the address of the daughter?" He asked and Jade nodded, already making her way out the door and into the impala.

The made it to Mr Shoemaker's residence where his daughter lived, walking through their home and Jade realised with a start that this was his funeral day. People were dressed in black outfits, their faces sombre and sympathetic while they carried trays of casseroles and pies – as if food would make up for the loss. Jade pulled her jersey round the front of her T-shirt that definitely stood out from the crowd just as dean spoke up.

"Feel like we're underdressed" he muttered and Jade slapped his chest though she refrained from laughing – Dean could speak up at the most inappropriate times ever. They continued walking through the house until they slipped through the back down and remerged into the garden. Jade pointed towards a two girls – both of them looking incredibly upset.

"That must be the daughters" She muttered, following her brothers towards the family.

"You must be Donna, right?" Dean inquired, and for once his face was sombre.

The girl in question nodded her head, wiping away a few tears from her cheeks.

"Uh, we're really sorry" Sam piped up and Jade inwardly cringed. She was sure Donna and her sister had heard a lot of those lately and was fed up with it by now.

"Yeah, I mean, we can't imagine what you're going through" She said sympathetically.

"Thank you" She said sincerely, looking saddened again.

"I'm sorry but… who are you?" She questioned, looking at each of them in turn.

"Oh" Dean gave a nervous chuckle "I'm Dean and that's Sam and Jade we, uh"

"We worked with your dad on occasions, real good guy he was" Jade picked up, hoping Donna or her friends wouldn't pick up their little slip.

"You did?" She asked, looking quite taken a back. Jade nodded, smiling, not providing anymore information. They didn't want to dig themselves into a deeper hole.

"Yeah, this whole thing, I mean a stroke" dean said and Jade shared an uneasy glance with Sam. She didn't necessary want to cause the daughter any more pain but it was necessary for the job they were doing – and Jade knew that you had to ignore your emotions to get it done right.

"I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now" Her friend interrupted, glancing at Donna worriedly. Jade admired how she was protecting her friend and pushed the thoughts of how she was jeopardising their case to the back of her mind.

"No it's okay Charlie really" Donna said, sitting up straight and Jade could see she was mentally preparing herself for the questions.

"Was there any symptoms at all? Dizziness, migraines?" Sam asked gently and Donna shook her head.

"No, there was none" She told them and Jade saw the younger sister turn around, her tear stained face was red and guilty.

"That's because it wasn't a stroke" She exclaimed and Jade slowly walked forward and bent down to her level as Donna told her younger sister, Lily, off for saying such things.

"Why would you say that lily, what did you see?" Jade asked her softly, making her expression soft and gentle to not intimidate the young girl.

"What happened to my dad… it happened because of me" She whispered, crying a few more tears. Jade reached up and wiped the tears away – she always had a soft spot for crying children.

"Sweetie, don't say that" Donna begged, looking heartbroken at the thought.

"Why do you think that Lily?" Jade asked again and Lily looked at her.

"Right before my dad died, I said it" Lily gasped out and Jade felt herself frowning.

"Said what honey?"

"Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror. She took his eyes, that's what she does" Lily said, looking down at her hands.

"That's not how dad died" Donna told her and Jade nodded.

"Your sister's right Lily, bloody Mary isn't real, she's just a made up tale to scare children, isn't that right?" She said, turning to her brother's and slowly nodding her head.

"Yeah, yeah and anyway – your dad didn't say it did he?" Dean asked and Lily shook her head. Jade smiled gently at her before standing up and exhaling loudly – at least now they had something to work with, a place to start.

Jade and her brothers walked up the stairs and Jade pushed open the bathroom door, still seeing dried blood on the bathroom tiles.

"Is bloody Mary real or what?" She asked Dean who knew most of what their dad knew.

"Dad didn't find anything about her" He replied, staring down at the bloody patch on the floor.

"I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids will play Bloody Mary, and as far as we know, nobody dies from it" Sam spoke up, sounding confused

"Yeah, well, maybe everywhere it's just a story, but here it's actually happening" Dean replied.

"Maybe this is where it all started and that's why it only happens here" Jade spoke her mind, tying up the loose ends. Sam nodded, showing he followed her train of thought.

"Yeah, maybe…. But the legend says that whoever says bloody M-"He started to say, looking nervously at the bathroom mirror which caused Jade to chuckle under her breath.

"Whoever says her name gets it but the daughter didn't" Sam finished and Jade came and stood beside him.

"Well, maybe he didn't say bloody Mary but he did die right in front of a mirror, it would make sense that, somehow, she came for him, or maybe bloody Mary doesn't like to kill kids so she took the dad instead" She explained but Sam just looked at her in horror.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Are you crazy?" he exclaimed, pointing to the mirror she was standing in front of, Jade rolled her eyes and walked towards dean.

"Okay then, you know who, whatever" She said and Dean looked towards the pair.

"It's worth checking out, we're here now" Dean said, shrugging his shoulders just as they heard the stairs creak. They exchanged a quick glance before stepping out of the bathroom and seeing Charlie, Donna's friend, glaring at them.

"What the hell were you doing?" She demanded, folding her arms across her chest.

"We, uh, we had to go to the bathroom" Dean said suddenly and Charlie looked at them suspiciously.

"The three of you?" She demanded, narrowing her eyes. Jade knew they'd been caught but they couldn't exactly tell her they were looking for bloody Mary could they?

"He got his zipper stuck" She replied, pointing to Dean whose eyes widened at what Jade said.

"Who, are, you?" She demanded slowly, looking at each of them in turn. Jade rolled her eyes, Charlie seemed like a really nice person but Jade didn't like it when people interfered with the case – it could result in more deaths.

"None of your damn business" She said, putting a fake smile on her face. She felt Dean kick her shin and had to hold back a groan.

"We told you – we worked with Donna's dad" Dean replied, smiling at Charlie and Jade could tell it was to cover up her comment.

"You're lying – her dad worked as an independent day trader or something" She replied.

"Well, yeah but we met him through –"Sam started to say but Charlie held up her hand.

"And what the hell was with those weird questions earlier? You guys either tell me… or I start screaming" She threatened and Jade stepped forward.

"Yeah? Do that and I'll knock you out" Jade said but Sam pulled her back by her arm. She knew she really needed to work on her patience level but she definitely wasn't going to start today.

"Okay, okay – we don't think the way Donna's dad died was… natural" Sam admitted, and Jade looked towards Charlie to see her reaction. She just looked downright confused.

"A stroke is natural" Charlie replied, looking a tad frightened.

"Well, we think that something caused Steven to die, in not a good way" Jade said and Charlie took a few steps back.

"Are you guy's cops or something?" She asked and Dean chuckled.

"You could say that, yeah" He replied and Charlie's eyes softened.

"Look, were here to make sure that no one else dies… and that's the truth" Sam told her whilst he scribbled down his number on a piece of paper.

"You ring me if you notice anything strange or if your friend's sees something, it would help us" He told her, handing the paper to her before they walked down the hallway, leaving a stunned Charlie behind.

It was a short drive to the local library and for that Jade was thankful for, she really didn't think her patience could hold much longer. The library was dimly lit which casted an eerie glow on the entire place as they walked through and Jade shivered. She left her jacket in the car and, apparently, whoever was in charge refused to put on the heating.

"Okay, so… if Bloody Mary really is haunting this town then there's bound to be proof of some sort right?" Dean inquired, already strolling through the bookshelves.

"Maybe, if this Mary whatever died horribly but there's too many tales about it so…" She trailed off. She wasn't entirely sure it was bloody Mary – how could it be? – But if it was then she wanted to be prepared.

"Jade's right. There's way over fifty tales of how this supposed bloody Mary came to be, they all say different things" Sam said and Jade laughed.

"I think my favourite one was a mutilated bride got well, mutilated, and she swore revenge to all those who dare spoke her name" She said in a creepy voice and Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Um… yeah, so it would be hard to find the root of the real story" He said and Jade heard Dean sigh.

"Just our luck, well, what are we supposed to be looking for?" dean asked, looking across all the books with a sense of dread of his face.

"Go through all the public records, see if we can find a Mary who died in front of, or near, a mirror" Sam said and Jade sighed in annoyance.

"Guys, it's not going to be as easy as that" She said and Dean and Sam both turned to look at her.

"Why, you know something we don't little sis?" Dean asked, smirking.

"Yes actually" She replied, pointing to the broken down computers, "Guess we're going to be here for a while" she said, shivering slightly, suddenly wishing she brought a jersey or jacket. Sam must've seen her shiver because he slipped out of his jacket so he was only left in a long sleeved shirt and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thanks Sammy" She said, giving him a small smile. Sam ruffled her hair, like he always did, and kissed the top of her head.

"No problem" He whispered back, walking away and getting to work.

They checked into a motel that night and stayed awake all night researching this supposed 'bloody Mary'. Well Jade and Dean did, Sam fell asleep. Jade couldn't blame him though, he looked shattered. So she and Dean read through the history of the town and still, they hadn't found much conclusive evidence. Sam stirred on the bed before jolting awake and Jade knew instantly it was another nightmare.

"You okay?" She asked, concerned, even though he probably wouldn't tell her the truth.

"Yeah" he replied, rubbing his eyes "Why'd you guys let me fall asleep?"

"Because we're awesome that's why, what were you dreaming about?" Dean asked, looking at Sam expectantly with his eyebrows raised.

"Lollipops and candy canes" He replied, obviously not wanting to spill.

"Yeah, sure – well, we haven't found out much, just a bunch of useless information" Jade replied, hiding a yawn behind her hand.

"Yeah? Like what?" He questioned, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Like how a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave but, uh, no Mary" Dean replied and Sam fell backwards on his bed.

"We'll find something, eventually" Jade replied, shuffling through the drastic amount of information in front of her.

"But… we've been searching and there's been no strange deaths in the area, maybe, whatever the hell this thing is it just isn't Mary" Jade told them just as Sam's cellphone began ringing. He answered it almost immediately and shared a sombre look with both Dean and Jade – whatever the hell it was, it had struck again.

Charlie was sitting on the bench, a few tears trailing down her cheeks. Her friends, Jill, had just died and guess what? The same symptoms as Mr Shoemaker. Jade sighed, they were gonna find this son of a bitch before it hurt anyone else.

"And they found her on the bathroom floor. And her—her eyes. They were gone" She gasped out.

"I'm sorry" Sam said, and Jade took her hand in support. They got off on the wrong foot but Charlie was hurting right now and Jade was determined to be there for her.

"And she said it. I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?" She asked shakily, looking towards each of them for an explanation.

"Being insane would probably be the better option here" Jade told her honestly, "But, something's definitely going on in this town and we will find out what, I promise" jade told her quietly and Charlie nodded her head.

"And, as Jade said, we're gonna stop it but we could use your help" Dean told her and Charlie wiped her face, clean of all tears.

"What do you need?" She inquired while the three siblings shared a glance.

Twenty minutes later they were breaking into Jill's bedroom, via the window, by the help of Charlie who managed to lie her way into the house. She opened the window and Sam got in first, followed by Dean and Jade bringing up the rear. Dean, being the idiot he was, accidentally let the clasp loose on the window just as she was climbing through and her fingers got jammed. She held in a wince of pain and lifted the window up so she could free her fingers.

"Oooh, I'm sorry" Dean apologised, as she set both her feet on the floor of the bedroom. Jade looked up and glared at him, narrowing her eyes and holding her fingers to her chest. She saw Dean gulp slightly as he stared at her but she couldn't care. She was tired and severely low on caffeine; her brothers knew that wasn't a good combination.

"I'm fine" She said, walking past him to where Sam was digging through the duffel bag he took with him.

"What did you tell Jill's mom?" Sam asked sympathetically.

"Just that I needed some time alone with her pictures and stuff… I hate lying to her though" She admitted softly.

"Trust me – its better she doesn't know about this" she informed Charlie gently.

"Can you turn off the lights please?" Deana asked Charlie and she nodded, flicking off the switch.

"So what is it you guys are looking for exactly?" Charlie inquired and Jade shook her head, "Not sure but we'll let you know when we find it" She whispered back, gazing around the room intently. She watched as Dean picked up the digital camera and put it on night vision, aiming towards him.

"What do you think? Do I look like Paris Hilton?" He smirked out and Sam shook his head in exasperation.

"No… I think you look more like Rapunzel" She commented, smirking at Dean's shocked face.

"The one with the long blonde hair?" He asked and Jade nodded her head, "Aw, yeah, I can totally see it now – Dean Winchester, or most commonly known as… the Disney princess" she laughed out and Dean playfully pushed her.

"Guys" Sam interrupted them, "We're on a case" He said and Jade bowed her head.

"Sorry – what have you found?" She asked, coming to stand next to him, "Nothing yet" He replied, looking inside Jill's closet.

"So how is she choosing the victims, she still ganked Mr Shoemaker even though he didn't summon her?" Dean asked curiously, looking around the room for any clues.

"No idea, could be random" She piped up although she doubted it – when were things ever random?

"I want to know why Jill said it in the first place" Dean said, looking at Charlie expectantly.

"It was just a joke" She muttered, looking down at the floor guiltily.

"Well, these things can get out of control meaning someone will say it again and someone else will die" She told them and Sam turned around.

"Guys, I think I found something" Sam exclaimed, looking at one of Jill's mirrors, "There's a black light in the trunk right?" And Jade nodded.

"Yeah there is, I'll get it" She suggested, already climbing out the window agilely and making her way to the car. Only a minute or two had passed and she was already back in the bedroom, watching Sam lay Jill's mirror on her bed. She handed him the light and watched in fascination as he tore the brown paper off the back and shined the light over the back.

Jade looked closely and saw a couple of handprints and the name 'Gary Bryman' written on the back.

"Gary Bryman" Jill exclaimed, looking down at the name with a sort of shocked look on her face.

"Do you know who he is?" Jade asked, watching Charlie closely for any signs of recognition.

"No" She replied, shaking her head. Jade signed. At least there was another piece of the puzzle for them to solve.

A couple of hours later they were all situated around a bench while Sam went to research who this Gary Bryman was. He was obviously very important to this case. Soon though, he returned, his face sombre.

"So, Gary Bryman was an 8-year-old boy. Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver" He explained and Jade saw as Charlie's mouth gaped open, her eyes wide.

"Oh my god – Jill drove that car" She exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand.

"We need to go back to Donna's house" Dean said, already standing up. Jade helped pull Charlie to her feet.

"It'll be okay" She told her soothingly, "We'll find whatever did this" She swore and Charlie smiled at her in appreciation. "Thank you" She said back, and they followed behind her brothers. Sam did the same with the bathroom mirror at Jill's house and the name 'Linda Shoemaker' was written there, with the same handprints. Jade shared an uneasy glance with her brothers. Things were getting weirder by the minute.

Hey guys, you're probably wondering why I split this chapter in half but it's because I'm adding in quite a lot of original material in the next chapter and I didn't want to make the chapter too long! So… you're thoughts are appreciated! Next chapter up next weekend!


	5. Bloody Mary part 2

Disclaimer: supernatural does NOT belong to me!

Thanks guys for all the reviews/favourites/alerts – it means a lot! Sorry for the wait but I'm back on track now – should be updating every week or two! Wooooooooop!

Jade made her way downstairs to where she could hear the voices of her brothers and a very enraged Donna. She quickly tiptoed down the last few steps and saw Donna, who was red in the cheeks, screaming "Get out of my house". Jade pressed herself against the wall as Donna barged past her, throwing a dirty look her way. She ignored it, scoffed, and rolled her eyes before she met up with her brothers and Charlie.

"What the hell was that all about? – I leave you for two minutes and you've already pissed someone off" Jade exclaimed, shaking her head fondly at her brothers.

"She's still a bit sensitive on the subject of her mom" Sam spoke up, staring at the stairs that Donna stormed up sympathetically.

"Well duh, it was her mom" Jade stated and tuned to Dean expectantly.

"So you really think that her dad killed her mom and now bloody Mary is on some kind of revenge spree?" She asked, feeling incredibly sorry if that was the case.

"It's the only thing that makes sense" Dean responded and Charlie stepped forward, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I think it would be better if I stuck around here, you know – "her head jutted to the stairs where they could all hear the faint sound of Donna crying.

"That might be best, but remember don't say -" Sam started to warn her when Charlie held up her hand, smiling slightly at Sam's concern.

"Trust me, that name is going nowhere near my mouth" She assured him before jogging up the stairs to comfort her friend. Jade sighed and ran a hand through her hair, breathing deeply. A day ago she didn't even believe in bloody Mary but now it looked like she was on a killing spree.

"So… what do we do now?" Jade asked, looking at her brother's expectantly. Sam bit his lip and nodded to another library just across the street. Hopefully, this one had working computers.

Luckily, this library did which make their search easier, still hard, but easier none the less.

"A nationwide search – seriously Dean?" Sam exclaimed, shaking his head. Dean smirked back as he typed away at the computer, hands whizzing over the keyboard.

"Yep, FBI, NCIC the whole nine yards" He replied and Jade hopped up on the table beside him, swinging her legs back and forth.

"It seems pretty damn unlikely you're gonna find anything on there Dean" Jade pointed out, "They don't know the things we know so they won't record it" She said and Dean swivelled around in his chair to look at her.

"Maybe not but any Mary that died in front of a mirror will do me just fine" He stated and Jade let out a small moan, "That's gonna take ages – we should be doing something productive"

"Yeah, like what? Have any idea's Einstein?" Dean snapped, his patience wearing thin with the whole situation. Jade opened her mouth to reply with something along the lines of 'Oh, I dunno know – maybe search the town for the source of the problem' but Sam beat her to the punch.

"Maybe Jade's right - if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town" He stated and Dean turned his attention from her to Sam. Thank god, Jade thought, she really didn't want to get into an argument with her brother at the moment.

"I've checked guys and there's nothing so if you wanna go door to door…" Dean stated, a mocking tone in his voice, Jade lightly kicked his leg.

"Shut it Dean" She growled, "But think about it, what has been the common factor in these murders?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at her brothers. Sam's eye's widened as he caught onto what she was saying.

"Both had secrets where people died" He muttered and Dean nodded his head to show he agreed.

"Exactly – so it doesn't matter who calls her, she will target anyone with a dark past" Jade explained, jumping off the table and Sam was beginning to follow her out when Dean called them back, handing them a print out. It was of a women, blood pooling around her in front of a mirror. The mirror had a bloody handprint on it – the exact same as the murders that were happening here.

"Who's this?" Sam muttered, handing the print out to Jade so she could get a better look. She peered down closer and saw that at least two pints of the woman's blood was spilled. Poor woman.

"It's Mary Worthington" Dean said as Jade handed him back the paper, "She was an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana" And Jade shared a look with her brothers.

"We better head over there then, this could be the piece to the puzzle we were looking for" And just as Sam walked past her and her hand brushed against his arm a shooting pain seared across her forehead, making her breathing stop. It felt as though she was being plunged into an alternative reality as the edges of her visions blurred and she suddenly saw Jess and Sam, dressed up in Halloween costumes in a crowded bar like area. Jess was in a nurses outfit and Sam was in his normal attire, they were laughing with their friend, Mitchell or Mike or something along those lines.

"More shots" Their friend announced, practically skipping away from their table.

"No, NO" Sam protested though there was a small smile on his face.

"You know Mike will never take no for an answer" Jessica smiled, leaning in closer to Sam.

"Oh believe me I know" He whispered back, pulling Jessica closer to him and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Jade's vision then begin to blur out of that scene as the light pierced her skull as she blinked fuzzily, the pain slowly ebbing away.

"Jade you coming or what?" dean called out to her and Jade refocused on her surroundings. She was still standing in the library where as Dean and Sam were already out of the door. She shook away her fear and panic of what the hell had just happened to her before practically sprinting from the library, a cold shiver running down her spine. Seriously… what in the holy hell was happening to her?

The whole car ride to Fort Wayne she sat in the back of the impala, as quiet as a mouse. She ignored whatever Dean and Sam were saying in the front and just idly watched the scenery pass her by. Was what she saw real? It seemed real, it felt real, hell it even looked real but it was impossible right? They hunted the supernatural but they were never the supernatural themselves. These thoughts plagued Jade the entire car ride.

Imagine if their dad knew, Jade thought, he'd probably pass her off as some supernatural pest and have nothing more to do with her – that thought scared her. Although she wasn't the biggest fan of her dad, hell she'd love to knock some sense into him with a good right hook, but she still loved him and she couldn't bare the way he would look at her with a mix of disgust, sadness and fear, it would kill her inside.

And then there were her brothers. The two people whom she valued more than anything in the world, the people who probably knew her deepest darkest secrets and still cared for her. Maybe after this whole case was wrapped up she would confide in them, ask for help which she absolutely loathed doing, asking for help was like a sign of weakness and if anything, Jade wasn't weak.

She pushed the thoughts of the supernatural to the back of her head – she had to concentrate on this case, if anything it was the most important thing at the moment because people were dying and she had to help them.

"Dean all I'm saying is we have to be discreet about this…" Sam was saying in a snappy tone and Jade immediately tuned back out again – listening to her squabbling brothers were bound to give her a headache which she definitely couldn't afford to happen at the moment.

Just a few minutes later they pulled up outside the head detective's house and for the life of her Jade couldn't remember his name so she would settle in calling him detective – that might sweeten him up a little so he was more prone to tell them what had happened in the Mary Worthington murder.

"Jade were you even listening to anything we were talking about?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows as he pulled himself from the car. Jade looked up at him, an uncertain smile on her face.

"Of course I was" She stated with the sweetest smile she could muster, batting her eyelids and using what Dean referred to as the 'sonic puppy dog eyes'. Dean analysed her and Jade got the impression he was trying to figure out if she was lying.

"Really? What we saying then?" He challenged and Jade cursed silently under her breath. Dammit, she was well and truly screwed now. Think Jade, just think of a logical answer.

"Um… Bloody Mary" She answered uncertainly and Dean grabbed her in a headlock.

"Come on squirt even you can think better than that" He laughed, pulling her up the stairs so they could knock on the detective's door.

Surprisingly it didn't take much for them to worm their way into Detective Moore's home, they flashed their reporter badges and convinced him they were trying to help solve the case by bringing it to new light. He let them in after that.

"I was on the job for 35 years-detective for most of that. Now everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder—that one still gets me" He sighed sadly, scrubbing his face.

"It must've been bad detective – we've seen some of the crime scene photos" Jade said softly even though it was a lie. Yeah it was a bad case, the woman's eyes were carved out but Jade had seen a hell of a lot worse to the point where looking at those photos it didn't even give her the shivers anymore. Even Jade had to admit that was pretty messed up.

"Yeah… poor girl, all she wanted was to get out of Indiana, even won a few beauty contests until someone forced their way into her house and cut out her eyes with a knife" He stated though Jade could tell even he didn't believe that story, the detective thought something else had happened.

"What do you think happened sir?" Dean asked, staring at the detective right in the eye.

"Well… I don't know" He answered uncertainty, eyes flitting between the three of them suspiciously.

"It's off the record detective, we're just… curious as to your take of things were. You were there at the scene, what you think happened is very important to this case" Jade implored ant the detective's eyes softened.

"Well you kids better follow me" And he strode from the room purposely. Dean followed straight away but Sam hung behind, keeping in step with Jade.

"You okay?… you're acting very strange" Sam stated and Jade bit the inside of her cheek. Of course Sam would know if something was wrong despite Jade's best efforts in hiding it.

"What… you picking up something from the twin vibe" She joked and Sam smiled so he showed his dimples.

"Maybe, or maybe I just know you better than you think" He whispered as they walked into the detective's office. Dean and Detective Moore were pulling out files from some boxes.

"I'm fine, honestly" She promised back before focusing her attention back on the case. Don't get distracted now Jade, she chastised herself.

"Technically, I'm not supposed to have these files" Detective Moore stated, pulling some papers from the boxes. Jade shrugged, "Ah well, what's life without a little risk" she chuckled out, looking at the photograph the detective handed her. It was the same photo they looked at before at the library and Jade could clearly see, written on blood on the mirror were the letters T-R-E.

"T-R-E" Jade muttered and the detective nodded his head, "Yup, now to me that looks like Mary was trying to spell out the name of her murderer but she died before she could finish writing it" Detective Moore explained.

"Any ideas who?" Sam asked and the detective nodded his head, "I think it was Trevor Sampson – he was a surgeon and had plenty of skills to carve out her eyes like that"

"Why do you think it was Sampson? Is there proof?" Dean asked and the detective shook his head sadly, "No proof, but in Mary's diary it said she was going to tell T's wife about their affair. I figured Sampson killed Mary to make sure their little secret was safe" And Jade shuddered. Yeah, great way to treat a woman right? Made Jade think twice about who she would be hooking up with that's for sure.

"Is this bastard still in the land of the living?" Jade asked, because if he Jade wanted nothing more than to kick his ass.

"Afraid not, died of cancer a few years back" And Jade sighed. Dammit, she missed her chance.

"Um… Where does Mary now rest?" Sam asked cautiously, obviously wondering whether they will have to be digging up a grave when the sun goes down. Jade shook her head, judging by their luck Mary would have been cremated and her suspicions were confirmed by Detective Moore.

"Dammit" She whispered under her breath. This job will be a whole lot harder now.

"You don't happen to have that mirror by any chance do you? The mirror she died in front of?" Jade asked hopefully – maybe they could still salvage this case.

"The family owns it now – here, I'll get you their number" He offered, already moving away from the room. She shared a glance with her brothers, having a whole conversation just by looking at one another. It went 'well this is just frigging fantastic', to 'We still might be able to get our hands on the mirror' to 'when is our life ever that simple?'. Yeah… weird communication.

Detective Moore came back less than a minute later clasping a piece of paper in his hand which he then passed to Dean. "The Worthington family, that's their address and current phone number' he explained and Jade smiled in thanks.

"Thank you for all your help detective, it's been incredibly helpful" Jade said, shaking his hand. Well… it did no harm to be kind every once in a while. "Aww it's no problem, I just hope that maybe now we might get some justice for this case – Mary deserved it" Detective Moore sighed sadly, showing them to the door.

"That's what we're aiming to do sir, have a nice day" Sam smiled then walking back to the impala, then when he was out of sight from Detective Moore he got a serious look on his face, already whipping out his cellphone.

"Please please please, have the mirror" Sam muttered, punching in the numbers on his cellphone. Jade shared an amused look with Dean before returning to her task of staring out the window, idly watching the boring scenery.

It turned out the family had sold the mirror just a week prior – yeah, Jade thought, the family with the worst luck award goes to… the Winchesters.

"Maybe it has nothing to do with the mirror if it's in Toledo… maybe…" Sam trailed off thoughtfully, his brows furrowing.

"It's all about the mirror, what else could it be?" Jade stated rhetorically as she began to bite on her fingernails. It was a bad habit but she couldn't stop it. She did it whenever something bad was happening, such as a case, or when she was bored. "So… if the mirror is somehow tied to Mary that means she kills wherever it goes" Jade summarised.

"I guess so… it makes the most sense" Sam replied as she leant forwards, Sticking her head between her two brothers. "Hey, maybe her spirit is actually trapped inside the mirror itself – you know that old superstition if someone dies near a mirror it sucks the soul into it" Jade trailed off, peering from one brother to the next.

"But how could she be in all those different mirrors if she's only tied to one" Sam stated, trust the geeky guy to think of all the possibilities Jade thought fondly.

"I dunno man but I say we find the damn thing and smash it – I'm not taking any chances" But at the moment Sam's cellphone began to ring and Jade saw, judging by the fleeting panic on his face, that something bad must've happened.

And she was right. Charlie had somehow become Bloody Mary's next victim. By the time they raced the car to the motel Charlie had checked herself into the girl was in tears and absolutely scared out of her wits. Jade couldn't blame her – the way she explained how Bloody Mary came to her at school… well, it must've creeped her out. And how Charlie's boyfriend had died and she blamed herself… poor girl, Jade thought

"Charlie just stay here, keep the reflections covered and you'll be fine – we'll make sure of that" Jade promised, gently rubbing her arm. Charlie just sniffled in response and gave her a small smile. Jade vowed right then and there they would save this girl… no matter what.

"Her boyfriend's death wasn't Charlie's fault – she didn't kill him with her own hands so why is Mary targeting her I don't get it" Jade spoke up, wondering why Mary targeted Charlie specifically.

"Spirits don't see the grey areas jay – Charlie had a secret, Mary sought her out" Dean explained, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

"I guess…" She muttered mulling it over in her head. Sam turned his body sideways so he was now facing both Dean and Jade at the same time.

"You know, I've been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror" He stated and Jade tilted her head to the side in confusion, "How not?" She asked, wondering where her brother got these ideas from.

"Well Mary's hard to pin down, right? I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so who's to say that she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it" Sam explained, his eyes fleeing from Dean to Jade.

"But that might not work, I mean… there's no proof it does" Jade said and Dean nodded his head to agree with her.

""There's no proof it does but I just have this feeling" He stated, his eyes lighting up at the possibility of finally killing Bloody Mary. Jade shared a borderline worried look with Dean – Sam was always the one that wanted to make absolutely sure, he wasn't usually this reckless.

"Then whose gonna summon her?" Dean asked with a pointed glance at Sam.

"I will. She will come after me" He stated with this fierce tone to his voice. Jade sighed angrily and shook her head. Sam was still seriously blaming himself for Jessica's death? This had got to stop; the guilt must be crushing him. But at that moment Dean swerved the car off the road, glaring at Sam.

"This is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow? Sam, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night—it's gonna kill you" Dean Spoke up and Jade nodded her head along.

"Sam… you couldn't possibly have known what had happened, you didn't kill her did you? No exactly, so quit blaming yourself when you should be blaming the yellow eyes bastard that did this to her" She said empathetically, gently rubbing his shoulder.

"Jade's right Sammy, and if anyone's to blame – blame us" Dean said, indicating with his hand to the two of them, "We took you away from Jessica" And Sam shook his head sadly.

"I don't blame you guys" He muttered, staring down at his lap, "Then why blame yourself when it clearly wasn't your fault" Jade whispered, almost tearing up at the sight of how broken he brother looked.

"I could've warned her"

"About what? You didn't know what was gonna happen! And besides, all of this isn't a secret, I mean I know all about it. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway" Dean cried out desperately and Jade dipped her head sadly. Oh god, poor Sammy she thought, he was going through hell – they should've helped him more.

"You guys don't know… I haven't told you everything" He said, looking at the two of them in the eye.

"Then tell us so we can help you" Jade practically screeched, the worry for her brother increasing tenfold.

"Then it wouldn't be a secret" he murmured and that was when Jade lost it.

"No, No, No, Sam, No – you do this you're gonna end up bleeding out of the floor and I ain't gonna take any chances so just forget whatever your stupid, reckless plan was" and Sam looked mildly surprised by her outburst.

"If I don't do this Charlie's gonna die" He started to say but Jade interrupted him, "Yeah but if you do this then you're gonna die" But Sam held up his hand to silence her, "No I've got a plan" He stated and Jade shook her head in defeat. Nothing was going to stop her hard headed brother that's for sure.

It was a short drive to the store and once Dean picked the lock Jade sighed in frustration at the sight of hundreds of mirrors.

"Fan-flipping-tastic" She murmured, walking quietly into the store. They didn't want to trigger any alarms. The sight of the sheer amount of mirrors present meant Jade knew this wouldn't be a walk in the park. Bloody Mary could just traipse into any one of then, great huh?

Sam went one way and Dean went the other way, leaving Jade in the middle of an antique store with no flash light. But it was then she noticed a car pulling up outside and she immediately recognised it as some sort of police car. Dammit. She swore under her breath, already searching out her brothers.

"Pssssssst guys?" She whispered out and Dean stuck his head round the corner.

"I'll deal with the cops just… be careful for the love of god" Dean nodded his head and smiled.

"You know me sis, carful's my middle name" And Jade scoffed lightly before tip toeing her way to the front of the store. Why did police have to show up? It just made things a whole lot harder.

"Police, hold it" They shouted and Jade put her hands in the air as they walked out of the store but put on her famous Winchester smile.

"Hey it's alright guys it was just a false alarm – I'm a buyer and was just looking around" She smiled, lowering her hands slowly.

"Mister Yamashiro's is selling?" They asked in confusion as Jade was now standing next to them.

"Yup… but hey, mortgage comes first right?" And with that she kicked out and hit one of the police officers in the balls and as he hunched over she swung at him and punched him in the jaw, knocking him out. She turned around and the other police officer was raising his arm as if to hit her with his bat but she caught it in mid-air, bent his arm backwards so he cried out in pain and them smashed his head on the car roof. He crumpled to the floor. Well, Jade thought, they should be knocked out long enough for them to do their business and skip town.

She quietly made her way back inside the store and saw both Dean and Sam raising their crowbars at a mirror and a few mirrors had already been smashed out. She picked up her crowbar and crept up, raising it in defence. Dean acknowledged her by a head jut but Sam was too caught up in his fight to notice.

Jade then noticed how Sam was having trouble breathing and he collapsed to his knees as a slow trickle of blood came from his eyes. Both she and Dean raced forward and caught Sam's shoulders.

"Dean, smash the mirror" Jade shouted, holding onto Sam for dear life. Dean then got rage in his eyes as he leapt out and swung at the mirror. It broke to pieces but Jade could see Mary drifting to another mirror and her heart thumped, especially as she stared down at her brother who was currently squirming in pain.

"You never told her the truth—who you really were, but it's more than that, isn't it? Those nightmares you've been having of Jessica dying, screaming, burning—you had them for days before she died. Didn't you!? You were so desperate to ignore them, to believe they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her alone to die!? You dreamt it would happen" The voice said, and Jade could just barely hear it but she knew Sam could hear it just fine judging by the guilty and pain filled face he had. Dean's crowbar smashed into that mirror and all went quiet.

Jade gently swivelled around so she was now kneeling in front of Sam, holding him steady. Dean raced forward as well, plonking beside her.

"Oh my god Sammy are you okay? Talk to me" She demanded, lightly tapping his cheek.

"It's Sam" He murmured, a small smile on his face. Dean scoffed and helped Jade lift him from the floor and Jade winced at how much blood was falling down Sam's cheeks.

"Oh god, are you gonna be alright?" Dean asked, his eyes analysing every inch of Sam.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine" But Jade knew in all certainty that Sam wouldn't be okay. How could he be? She didn't know if Dean had heard the voice but did Sam actually dream of Jess's death? How was that possible? As they were helping Sam walk out of the store Jade heard the sound of glass breaking behind her and turned around sharply.

Bloody Mary was crawling out of the mirror, her long black hair covering her face and looking so incredibly creepy Jade shivered. Pain then erupted in her eyeballs as she and her brothers crumpled to the floor in pain. Oh god, Jade thought, this could not be happening. She blearily saw Dean pick up a mirror from the ground and hold it up in front of him. Jade knew instantly what he was doing but cursed herself for not thinking about trying it earlier. It was the most logical tactic.

"You killed them, all those people are dead because of you" The Mary reflection screamed before Bloody Mary began to melt. Melt, seriously? The pain disappeared even though Jade could still feel the fresh blood on her face.

"Hey guys?" Dean called out, laying backwards on the floor.

"Yeah?" Both her and Sam answered back at the same time, looking over their shoulders at Dean at exactly the same time. The twin thing again, Dean thought.

"This has got to be what? – 600 years bad luck?" Sam chuckled weakly and Jade laughed outright. At least their brother could still put a smile on everyone's faces.

When they returned to Charlie's motel room the young girl was so relieved Jade could see she let out a massive breath and hugged them all in turn, so tight Jade thought she might break her ribs. It was a nice feeling to have helped save someone's life… it made it all worth it.

"Thank you guys so much – I will never forget what you've done" Charlie said sincerely, giving them a small smile.

"Hey it's no problem – and you've got our number if anything else creepy happens" And Charlie made a face at that.

"No offence but I hope I don't have to use it" And Jade laughed, she understood why.

"Me too – take care" Jade said as they drove off, heading back to their motel room to crash for a nap – it may be morning but they were as knackered as hell.

"I need to know what that secret is Sammy" Dean said quietly and Jade looked between her brother's warily – Sam would either get mad or shut down, either way he wasn't going to tell Dean the 'secret'. Jade thought about telling Dean herself but that was Sam's business – he would tell him when he was ready. Sam glanced behind and met Jade's eyes.

"Look...you're my family and I'd die for you, but there are some things I need to keep to myself" He stated, already glancing out of the window, effectively ending that part of the conversation. Jade knew that he knew she knew (wow, confusing?) but she would bring it up with him later, once he calmed down from the encounter from Bloody Mary, which was probably best.

They got to their motel room a few minutes later. Just as Dean and Sam were plonking themselves on the bed and peeling off some layers of clothing Jade spoke up.

"Guys… I need to talk to you" She said seriously and immediately two pairs of beady eyes zeroed in on her. It was probably how serious her tone of voice was.

"Um… okay, what about?" Sam asked, sitting on the bed. She went and sat next to him, looking between the pair of them.

"You'll think I'm crazy" Jade stated, wondering whether telling them this was such a good idea at the moment.

"No we won't – you can tell us anything" Dean promised and Jade knew he was telling the truth. Her brothers were trustworthy, they always had been.

"I've been having these weird, I don't know… flashes" She said, feeling her hands begin to get clammy and her heart beat faster.

"Flashes?" Dean questioned disbelievingly, staring at Sam who looked confused as well.

"Like, watching memories on high definition minus the popcorn, guys I think something's going on" She said and Sam and Dean both stared at her and she felt herself beginning to get angry.

"Look if you don't believe me…" She started to say, standing up from the bed, feeling anger bubbling to surface. She was tired and didn't have the energy to defend herself.

"No, no, no we believe you, we believe you" Sam said, pulling her back down so she was sitting on the bed and Sam sat next to her. He held her arm and glanced down at her.

"So, explain it to us" He said and Dean nodded. Jade exhaled loudly and gingerly touched the locket that hung around her neck. It was the first time she's touched it since she saw the image of her mother that would forever be burned into her brain.

"Just… just after the woman in white case, when we were staying at Stanford I was looking at the picture of mom and dad in my locket" She began, opening the locket gingerly and feeling tears build up in her eyes as she stared at the photo, "Uh… I got this, pain in my head and the next thing I knew I was seeing mom" She said and both her brothers' eyes widened.

"Mom?" Dean exclaimed and Sam shook his head in shock. Jade dropped the locket and glanced at her brother's nervously. She'd put this off for so long but now she was nervous getting it out, how would they react? Would they be disgusted? Horrified? She was scared to find out.

"Yes mom… but she was, uh… she was…" Jade began to choke up, the horrid image of her mom kept playing over and over in her head and she didn't know how to stop it.

"She was what Jay?" Sam asked gently, still holding her arm close to his side and stroking her hair soothingly which immediately calmed her down.

"You know, everything that dad said to us about mom's death was right, except he was downplaying it a hell of a lot" She said softly and Sam's hand froze in stroking her hair and Dean's pacing stopped.

"What?" Dean questioned, his expression slightly panicked. Jade licked her dry lips and curled deeper into Sam's side.

"I saw it guys, I saw everything. Mom was… well, she was pinned to the ceiling in a white night gown and I could feel the flames, the heat… it just, it just came from her and the smell of burning flesh was awful…" Jade paused to take a breath, the tears getting held back determinedly, "and mom's face was so… pain stricken and full of horror, I…I…I saw her die" Jade gasped out and hung her head, the tears easily falling despite trying to keep them at bay.

Jade heard both Dean and Sam suck in breath of shock and gingerly raised her head to look at their reactions. Dean was looking off into space, his eyebrows furrowed and his face full of intense pain and Sam had glassy eyes, his eyes sad and his tall frame looked almost small.

"You saw that?" Dean asked, his pacing had started up again and he looked like he was analysing every crack in the motel's walls.

"Yeah, and earlier when I touched Sam's arm I saw him and Jessica at some Halloween party, I think it was the night we got you" She said, directing the last bit of her sentence at Sam. Sam turned his head to look at her, his eyes full of shock.

"How did you know that?" He whispered, and Dean turned to stare at the pair.

"I told you, I saw it, I don't know how the hell it happened but it did, I saw you Jessica taking shots with your friend Mike something or other, you were the only one not dressed up and Jessica was wearing a nurses outfit" She said in one breath, hoping to convince Sam that she was telling the truth.

"Sam, is that true?" Dean questioned, glancing between the pair. Jade saw Sam nod shakily and run his hand through his hair. Jade didn't know what to do, she had no idea what the hell was happening to her and she needed her brother's support in this. She stood up from the bed, wiping the traces of tears from her cheeks and angrily swept across the room, throwing her clothes into her travel bag, her hands shaking the whole time. She wished she could get the image of her mom from her head, but that was all she could see, her mom's terrified look, her blood coating her white night gown as her blonde hair was spread around her. Jade didn't think she could handle seeing that image for the rest of her life.

Jade heard movement behind her and felt Dean reach around and clasp her hands in his big ones, stopping her packing midway. She relaxed into his embrace, taking deep, calming breaths to slow her racing heartbeat down.

"I'm sorry" She said, unable to find the right words that could break the tense silence in the room. She felt Dean spin her around so she was now facing him, his eyes had turned from cold and hurt to soft and relaxing.

"It's not your fault Jade" He whispered "But we'll figure this out, what's happening to you and Sam, we'll figure it out together, right Sammy?" Dean questioned, his eyes never leaving his. Jade felt a grateful smile begin to tug at the corners of her lips as she stared at Dean, dean who was always there to make her feel better, the perfect big brother anyone could ever ask for.

"Of course" Sam vowed, standing up and blinking away the tears that threatened to fall, his large puppy dog eyes soft. Jade instantly felt better as she gave them each a small smile. As long as they were together, everything would be okay. It had to be.

Phew, another chapter done! Woop! Don't worry guys, I DO plan to write my own episodes so hang in there, they're coming. Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated, they make my day! update every week or two!


End file.
